「ごめんなさい」 Aozora e
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pesawat kertas itu melayang, berusaha menembus langit biru dengan permohonan maaf yang hendak disampaikan. Namun, belum sampai tangan yang tepat menerimanya, pintu lautan terbuka dan menenggelamkan semua harapan.../ "Aku benci langit biru."/ "Namun, seperti dirimu yang pada akhirnya bisa memaafkan, aku pun tetap tidak bisa membenci langit biru."/ NaruIno. Warnings inside. 3-shots.
1. Haiiro no Kumo

Pertama kali melihatnya di sana, itu murni suatu ketidaksengajaan. Saat itu, aku baru saja pulang dari latihan siang. Senja memang sudah di depan mata, tapi karena kupikir pulang cepat pun tidak ada yang menunggu, maka aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi pantai terdekat. Yah, terkadang ini bahkan sudah menjadi rutinitas di kala aku memiliki waktu berlebih.

Melihat matahari terbenam di pinggir pantai bisa membuatku merasa tenang dalam sunyi. Dan walau hanya aku seorang diri, rasanya deburan ombak yang datang dan pergi membuatku tidak sepi.

Rutinitas yang biasa kulakukan saat sudah sampai di tujuan tidak lain adalah berjalan santai sejenak, meninggalkan jejak kaki di atas pasir putih yang masih terasa hangat, dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di suatu tepi. Lantas aku akan duduk di sana berjam-jam, hingga matahari benar-benar tenggelam di peraduan—seolah menghilang ditelan ibu semesta: lautan.

Namun rupa-rupanya, hari ini ada yang memiliki pemikiran sama sepertiku. Jika boleh berharap, sesungguhnya aku berharap bahwa yang ada di sana adalah gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak dulu menjadi tambatan hati yang tidak mau terganti. Ah, aku memang keras kepala, itu tidak usah ditanya.

Mengesampingkan siapa yang kusuka, yang kini meraup semua perhatianku adalah sosok sang gadis berambut pirang pucat. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda mengayun-ayun lembut diterpa angin. Tubuhnya sendiri tampak sedikit memubungkuk—dari posisiku, terlihat bahwa ia tengah memeluk kedua kakinya. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu, kecuali—

—ia tidak mengenakan pakaian _ungu_nya yang biasa.

Hitam. Kelam. Duka. Lara.

Yamanaka Ino sedang berduka. Dan aku, Uzumaki Naruto, bukan tidak tahu sama sekali mengapa ia sampai meneteskan air mata.

* * *

**「ごめんなさい」 ****Aozora e**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**_Genre_: Angst/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery  
**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC**__**. Semi-Canon-setting. Some relationships between the character is so NOT CANON. **_

_**Death-chara.  
**_

_**Few dialogue—Naruto's POV.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1. **_**Haiiro no Kumo**

**.**

_**The Gray Clouds**_

* * *

Aku nyaris meneriakkan namanya seperti yang paling mungkin kulakukan sebelum aku tersadar bahwa ini bukan saatnya. Seolah menguatkan bukti bahwa ia pun tidak ingin dipanggil, mendadak saja gadis itu berdiri. Ia membersihkan _dress_ hitam selututnya sebelum ia berbalik.

Di atas kakiku, aku masih diam bergeming. Ketika ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati keberadaanku, binar keterkejutan itu tampak nyata. Aku pun menyunggingkan senyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Yo, Ino!"

Iris matanya yang semula mengecil kini sudah terlihat normal. Sepotong senyum simpul ia tunjukkan padaku sementara kepalanya mengangguk. Ia tidak menjawab dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan. Aku tahu.

"_Hm_ … mau pulang?"

Sekali lagi, ia mengangguk. Lalu, tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ia menjauhkan diri dariku. Aku mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mengumpat kecil atas tindakannya yang seolah mengabaikanku. Karena itulah, kata-kata '_Tsk_, tidak usah sombong begitu, dong?!' hanya bisa bergulir di kepalaku.

Mendapati sosoknya yang kian lenyap dalam bayang-bayang senja, aku pun kehilangan niat untuk menikmati lanskap lautan dengan guratan ungu bercampur jingga. Riak ombak yang biasa menjadi temanku pun tidak sanggup mempertahankanku untuk berada di sana lebih lama.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Telah lewat dari seminggu semenjak pertemuanku dengan Ino di pantai kala itu. Hari ini, aku kembali datang ke pantai untuk menyegarkan diri setelah pulang misi. Sekitar pukul dua siang aku sampai di destinasi. Matahari bersembunyi malu-malu di balik awan. Meski demikian, birunya langit musim gugur masih kokoh bertahan.

Pun halnya dengan Yamanaka Ino. Ia masih bertahan dalam lukanya. _Dress_ hitam setengah lengan sepanjang lutut masih ia kenakan. Aku mengerti bahwa ia masih bersedih. Yang tidak aku pahami adalah, apa yang ada dalam organ kecil di kepalanya—sang pusat pengendali diri.

Aku menemukannya di tempat sepi yang jarang dilalui orang—cukup jauh dan nyaris mencapai ujung batas pantai. Untuk sampai ke tempat itu, seseorang harus melalui karang-karang besar dan menempuh perjalananan sekitar dua kilo meter dari pintu masuk pantai. Bagi _shinobi_ sepertiku dan Ino, tentu saja perjalanan ke tempat ini tidak membutuhkan waktu lama.

Tempat itu sendiri berdampingan dengan tebing tinggi yang ditumbuhi beberapa pohon besar. Bayang-bayang pepohonan sedikit menimbulkan kesan teduh di sana. Dan Ino nyaris tertelan bayang-bayang tersebut.

Dengan kaki yang sudah basah sebatas betisnya dan rok yang juga mengalami hal yang sama di ujung-ujungnya, ia berdiri dengan sangat tidak mencolok atensi—merapat ke tebing tinggi. Sayang, rambut pirang itu mengkhianati segala usaha untuk menyembunyikan diri. Tapi tetap saja, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan takdir sampai aku bisa menemukannya di tempat seperti ini.

Lalu, aku melihatnya melakukan hal yang membuat benakku bertanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia pun membuat benda putih itu terlepas dari tangannya. Melayang beberapa saat, berusaha menembus birunya langit, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur dan tenggelam ke dalam birunya laut.

_Pesawat kertas_.

Aku sungguh ingin tahu apa yang sedang diperbuatnya. Bukan aku tidak bisa melihatnya—ia sedang menerbangkan pesawat kertas, 'kan? Yang ingin kuketahui adalah, apa makna dari perbuatannya tersebut.

Tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama, aku pun berteriak dengan kedua tanganku masing-masing berada di sisi mulut, "Ino! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

Meski samar, aku bisa melihat pundak gadis itu sedikit bergedik sebelum ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku melambaikan tangan dengan riang sementara wajahku menampilkan cengiran lebar.

Ino masih tampak enggan menjawab. Malah, mengkhianati harapanku, ia segera keluar dari laut, mengenakan sandal dan menarik sebuah tas, kemudian berlari menjauh.

Aku mematung. Mataku mengerjap heran. Dan jika boleh kukatakan secara jujur, aku terkejut sekaligus tersinggung atas tindakannya yang sekali lagi seakan mengabaikanku.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari berikutnya, aku datang lebih pagi. Setelah memberikan alasan untuk menghindari latihan (yang mungkin terdengar mengada-ada) pada Kakashi-_sensei_, aku pun kembali menyambangi pantai. Masih sepi dan hanya deburan ombak yang terdengar bersahutan ramai.

Tapi ternyata, aku tetap kalah cepat dengannya. Ia sudah ada di sana. Di tempat yang sama. Dengan peroperti yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Sekali lagi, aku melihatnya menerbangkan pesawat kertas dan sekali lagi, aku melihat pesawat kertas itu terjatuh. Menghilang sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya benar-benar luruh menyatu dalam biru. Aku mendengus.

_Apa, sih, yang ia pikirkan_? batinku bertanya.

Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak akan terjawab jika aku hanya berdiam diri. Belajar dari pengalamanku sebelumnya, aku pun tidak lagi berteriak melainkan datang menghampiri. Ino sendiri masih tampak asyik menerbangkan satu demi satu pesawat kertas yang semula terselip rapi di antara jemari. Ia tampak tidak menyadari bahwa jarak di antara kami sudah tereliminasi kini.

Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk merelakan celana oranye panjangku basah oleh sapuan air laut. Bahkan sebelum Ino sempat berbalik, aku sudah ada di belakangnya dan menepuk pundaknya dengan sebelah tanganku.

"Hei!"

Mata biru _aquamarine_ itu ternyata tidak seterkejut yang kuperkirakan semula. Ada ketenangan di sana yang seolah menggambarkan bahwa kehadiranku adalah sesuatu yang memang sudah semestinya. Aku pun menarik tanganku dan kembali merentangkan jarak di antara kami berdua. Ia tersenyum tanpa suara.

Mendadak saja, ia menarik tanganku dan meletakkan sebuah pesawat kertas dalam genggaman. Aku melihatnya heran. "Apa? Untuk apa pesawat kertas ini?"

Ia menunjuk ke arah langit. Tentu saja tanpa kata-kata. Semenjak _kejadian itu_, kudengar ia memang kehilangan kemampuan berbicara sementara akibat _shock. _Dan sekarang, aku harus benar-benar memerhatikan tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan untuk tahu apa yang berusaha ia sampaikan.

"Apa kau memintaku untuk menerbangkannya?" tanyaku. Ino mengangguk cepat—dalam gerakan yang terbilang antusias. "_Yosh_! Kalau begitu…."

Aku pun memusatkan energi di bahuku sebelum aku melontarkan pesawat kertas itu menjauhi kami. Namun, tidak jauh berbeda dengan pendahulunya, pesawat yang kulontarkan pun tenggelam tak lama kemudian. Jika tujuan Ino adalah langit, maka aku ingin mengatakan bahwa itu terlalu mustahil.

Kuarahkan pandanganku pada Ino yang malah tertawa bisu. Aku pun mengernyitkan alis dan menegaskan bahwa aku tidak menangkap ada sesuatu yang lucu hingga patut ditertawakan. Ino menghentikan tawanya tanpa berusaha membantah. Bahkan kali ini, kilas kesedihan tidak luput dari pandangan mataku. Saat ia sudah akan berbalik, aku menghentikannya dengan kata-kataku.

"Kau masih bersedih … karena kematian Deidara-_ttebayo_?"

Hanya satu pertanyaan dan Ino langsung berhenti melangkah dalam keadaan memunggungiku. Sejenak aku berpikir bahwa ia tengah menelaah pertanyaanku. Tapi seharusnya aku tahu, pertanyaanku adalah pertanyaan retoris. Mungkin karena itulah Ino menganggap bahwa ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku dan terus berjalan keluar dari laut.

Saat itulah, aku menyadari betapa Ino merasa kehilangan semenjak ditinggal kakak satu-satunya. Tidak selesai sampai di situ, sahabat sejak kecil kakaknya—yang otomatis menjadi sahabat Ino sejak kecil—yang juga ikut dalam misi dua minggu lalu pun kini dalam keadaan koma. Dari kelompok tiga orang yang dikirim _Godaime—_Tsunade-_baachan_—untuk menyelidiki dan membantu mengatasi kerusuhan di desa tetangga, hanya Ino yang menerima luka minor. Ah, dia nyaris tanpa cacat sebelum _shock_ itu menyerang dan menghapus suaranya dari udara.

Garis besar cerita yang kudengar kerap simpang siur, berbeda satu dengan yang lain, tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi. Satu tewas, satu invalid, dan satu yang tersisa, memilih untuk tutup mulut. Semua yang terjadi masih diselimuti kabut hitam. Hanya satu fakta yang sudah pasti karena hanya itulah yang tidak ditutupi oleh Ino: Deidara tewas.

Selain itu, tidak ada satu pun keterangan yang keluar langsung dari mulut Ino. Ino juga menolak menulis laporan. Segala detail kejadian seakan terkunci rapat bersama kekeraskepalaan gadis itu.

Saksi mata yang tersisa selain Ino hanyalah Akasuna Sasori. Namun, pemuda itu pun tidak sanggup bercerita. Sampai saat ini, ia masih terbaring koma akibat beberapa luka mayor yang terjadi di sekujur tubuhnya—bahkan di otak.

Lalu asumsi dan dugaan berkembang. Deidara tewas demi memberi kesempatan bagi Ino dan Sasori untuk melarikan diri. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, Sasori yang sudah terluka parah pun kehilangan kesadaran. Entah bagaimana akhirnya Ino berhasil membawa pemuda itu kembali ke Konoha_gakure_. Di depan gerbang desa, gadis itu pun pingsan.

Cerita pun bergulir menjadi beberapa versi. Aku bahkan sempat mendengar nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'—rivalku yang kini menjadi _nuke-nin_—disebut-sebut. Segalanya terasa bagaikan omong kosong. Tapi kadang sebagian diriku memercayai pepatah: tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api.

"Ino!" panggilku lagi saat gadis bungsu Yamanaka itu sudah mengenakan kedua belah sandalnya. "Apa besok … kau ke sini lagi?"

Ino bungkam—tentu saja. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang jernih sebelum menjawabku jujur dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Oke, aku tidak tahu apa dia jujur atau tidak. Hanya intuisiku yang bekerja. Dan kupikir, kalau ia tidak menginginkan kehadiranku, ia akan memilih 'menggeleng' alih-alih 'mengangguk'.

Pada akhirnya, aku pun menyimpulkan bahwa jawaban tersebut adalah tiketku untuk kembali ke sini esok hari. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku ingin datang atau untuk apa aku datang. Sekadar menerbangkan pesawat kertas? _Heh_, sama sekali tidak lucu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kedua kalinya aku datang ke pantai dengan niat untuk menemukannya, aku justru belajar satu hal; Yamanaka Ino tidak mempunyai jadwal tetap untuk berkunjung. Kali ini justru aku yang terlebih dahulu datang dan mengambil tempat.

Sementara menunggu, aku mendudukkan diriku di hamparan pasir. Bagaikan bernostalgia, aku memanjakan indra pendengaranku dengan sayup-sayup angin yang tak lama seakan bertransformasi menjadi deburan ombak di tepi pantai. Aku tertawa sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri—dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan.

Kini mataku harus sedikit menyipit. Tidak kuasa menentang sang raja siang yang hari ini memilih untuk menunjukkan keperkasaannya. Sinar mentari menyengat membuat angin musim gugur takluk.

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Kubiarkan udara di sekelilingku mengisi rongga organ pernapasanku. Bau asin laut—bau yang khas. Aroma yang selalu kusuka hingga membuat senyum lebar tak kunjung hilang dari wajahku.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan tanpa sadar mataku sudah terpejam. Tapi aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk sampai jatuh tertidur. Bayangan yang menghalangi sinar mentari menyentakku agar aku segera membuka mata. Proses sensasi terjadi saat stimulus itu terpampang di depan kedua mataku.

Senyum Ino.

Setelah melihatku membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjap, gadis itu mengambil tempat di sisiku. Ia pun duduk dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan bebas—tampak santai. Begitu aku sudah mengangkat tubuh, baru aku memberikan atensi lebih terhadap kondisi gadis itu: baju kelam yang serupa, dandanan yang tak jauh berbeda, tas cokelat yang sama.

"Apa isi tas itu?" tanyaku serta-merta, tanpa didahului basa-basi tak berarti.

Ino pun memperlihatkannya tanpa ragu. Begitu resleting itu terbuka, kedua mataku dijamu oleh pemandangan yang harusnya bisa kuduga. Tumpukan kertas. Hanya kertas, segi empat. Tidak polos, dipenuhi tulisan.

Terutama yang tertangkap mataku….

"_Deidara e_—untuk Deidara?"

Ino mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Ia pun melipat kakinya ke samping dan mulai bekerja. Dengan lincah, tangannya melipat-lipat kertas. Aku pun memerhatikan dengan saksama tiap langkah yang ia ambil. Sesuai perkiraan—sebuah pesawat kertas siap diterbangkan.

"_Eeehh_…." Aku menggaruk kepala salah tingkah. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Laju tangan Ino saat hendak mengambil kertas lain terhenti sesaat. Tapi setelah ia berhasil meraih apa yang ia inginkan, ia segera memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaanku. Dengan sebuah gelengan.

Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ini adalah urusan pribadi Ino. Ia memperuntukkan semua kerja kerasnya untuk Deidara. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Kini, saat tahu bahwa aku benar-benar tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan, aku pun kembali merebahkan diri.

Namun, berbeda dari sebelumnya, mataku sama sekali menolak untuk terpejam. Objek di depan mataku ini terlalu menimbulkan tanda tanya yang membuat benakku ingin terus berputar mencari penjelasan. Ketika itulah, kulihat air mata meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"I-Ino…." Aku terbangun, setengah terkejut melihatnya menangis.

Tapi Ino tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menghibur. Ia langsung menghapus air matanya. Dengan lima pesawat kertas yang siap diterbangkan, ia pun bangkit setelah menutup resleting tasnya. Tanpa sandal, ia mulai meninggalkan jejak di atas pasir hingga jejak itu seolah menghilang saat berhadapan dengan laut—setengah berlari.

Seperti sebelumnya, ia berhenti di tempat yang tidak terlalu dalam. Kulihat pundaknya bergerak naik turun dalam gerakan konstan. Kuduga ia sedang mengatur napas.

Satu pesawat kertas ia terbangkan. Satu surat yang mungkin berisi harapan. Doa dan juga pesan akan menjadi suatu kewajaran.

Melayang dan melayang—sekuat tenaga berupaya menembus langit. Mencari celah untuk membuka pintu surga dan menitipkan pesan itu untuk kemudian disampaikan pada tangan yang seharusnya menerima. Tapi kekuatan manusia tidak bisa mencapainya, _shinobi_ terlatih pun memiliki batasan dalam hal-hal yang sanggup ia lakukan.

Pesawat kertas pertama kembali menyingsing lautan. Tenggelam semakin dalam, tanpa sempat menyambut 'terima kasih' sebagai ucapan.

Seharusnya ini adalah hal yang biasa, tapi kulihat Ino terperangah. Ia terpana seolah yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Pesawat kedua ia lepaskan setelah ia memajukan tubuhnya satu-dua langkah. Namun, nasib pesawat malang itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Bagaikan peringatan, peringatan keras. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat.

Aku sudah semakin mendekat ke laut. Kuperhatikan raut wajah Ino semakin berubah kelam. Ia bahkan tampak begitu terhanyut hingga tidak lagi menyadari keberadaanku.

Pesawat ketiga. Pesawat keempat. Pesawat kelima….

Tidak ada yang mencapai hasil yang diharapkan. Bahkan sempat kulihat Ino menggunakan _chakra_-nya untuk mempertahankan laju pesawat. Tapi itu hanya membuat pesawat tersebut bergeser sedikit lebih jauh—sama sekali tidak mengubah hasil akhirnya.

Sekonyong-konyong gadis itu berbalik menghadapku. Wajahnya kacau. Matanya terbelalak seolah takut. Bibir bawahnya digigit ringan, sebelum kembali lepas dan akhirnya bergetar. Seolah ia baru saja melihat sosok hantu yang tak bisa ia singkirkan.

Aku pun terpaku di tempat. Begitu kesadaran menampar, barulah aku kembali bergerak. Akan tetapi….

"_Aaa_ … _AAAAAAAA_!"

Teriakan yang memilukan itu kembali menyihirku. Ino terjatuh menghantam laut dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sekali sebelum ia kembali mendongak. Bagaikan hendak berdoa, bagaikan hendak memperdengarkan suaranya pada langit, Ino kembali berteriak.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_!"

Tidak dihiraukannya seluruh pakaiannya yang sudah basah. Tidak dipedulikannya hantaman ombak yang sesekali menerjangnya—berusaha menyeretnya. Tidak diacuhkannya keberadaanku yang hanya bisa menatapnya pilu.

Ino tenggelam dalam kesedihannya—bagaikan pesawat kertas yang tak sanggup melawan hukum alam. Berakhir dalam lautan terdalam. Ah, tidak. Malah mungkin, berakhir tanpa menjadi apa-apa. Lenyap tanpa bekas. Bersatu dengan jutaan partikel cair dan melebur ke segala penjuru.

Raungan tangis itu terus berlanjut selama beberapa saat. Mengungkapkan seberapa terluka dirinya atas kejadian tragis yang menimpa kakaknya. Aku pernah merasakan kehilangan yang serupa—kedua orang tuaku—dan aku tahu pahitnya kenyataan yang telah menunggu di depan mata.

Aku tahu murkanya saat tahu permintaan yang terdengar sederhana itu tidak akan mendapat jawaban, tidak akan bisa dikabulkan. Permintaan mengembalikan yang tersayang ke dalam pelukan—semua hanya sebatas angan yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan.

Untuk sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Selain terus membiarkannya merintih dan melirih. Meluapkan segala emosi yang mungkin telah tersimpan lelah di dalam diri.

Tapi kemudian, mataku tertuju pada suatu tempat. Dan begitu tangisan Ino mereda hingga menjadi suatu isakan, suatu keputusan sudah terbentuk.

Tanpa menunggu tangan sang waktu bergerak, aku melangkah ke dalam lautan tempat Ino berada. Kutarik tangannya untuk membuatnya berdiri dan kubawa ia kembali ke tepi. Setelah itu, kubawakan sandal serta tasnya dan kuajak ia berlari.

Senguk kecil masih terdengar. Tapi tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan ataupun penolakan yang ia tunjukkan saat aku menarik tangannya yang sedikit basah oleh air laut dan kotor oleh pasir lembap.

Kami berlari dan berlari. Mendaki bukit melalui celah-celah sempit. Sesemakan tidak menghalangi dan saat arah terasa menyesatkan, kuserahkan semua pada firasat. Cahaya akan menuntun dan langit biru akan kembali terlihat.

Di sinilah kami berada sekarang, di atas tebing yang tidak dikelilingi pepohonan. Langit di atas kami tampak begitu dekat. Dan laut menjauh.

Begitu aku melepaskan pegangan tangan kami, ia terduduk kelelahan. Aku melakukan hal yang sama seraya mengatur napas. Ia pun akhirnya memberikanku pandangan bertanya. Ini kesempatan menjelaskan.

"Dari sini, langit terlihat lebih dekat, bukan?" ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan yang bebas ke langit. Aku tahu, ini hanyalah hal yang klise, mau dari mana pun, pesawat kertas itu tidak akan mencapai alamat yang dituju. Tapi … kurasa ini akan menjadi penghiburan terbaik yang dapat kulakukan. Tak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Mungkin … pesanmu akan lebih mudah tersampaikan dari sini?" imbuhku akhirnya.

Setelah itu, aku pun melemparkan tas cokelat yang sedari tadi kugenggam, kembali pada pemiliknya. Ino menerima tas itu sembari mengerjapkan matanya yang masih berlinangan air. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya memeluk tas yang seolah merupakan harta karun berharga miliknya. Saat manik beriris biru itu kembali terbuka, senyum tulus ia sunggingkan.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto," ujarnya lembut—nyaris berupa bisikan.

Aku tersenyum. "Sama-sama," balasku dengan perasaan lega.

…

_Chotto_—tunggu!

_Tung-gu_!

Tadi dia berujar? Tadi suaranya menguar? Atau aku … salah dengar?

"Ino? Suaramu?"

Tampak terkejut, Ino langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah punggung tangan. Aku masih menatapnya intens. Lalu, seolah mendapat pencerahan (aku menganggap diriku sangat pintar saat ini), aku mengemukakan sebuah dugaan, "Ah! Jangan-jangan, setelah berteriak tadi, bebanmu jadi sedikit terangkat, ya? Karena itulah, kau jadi bisa berbicara lagi?" Aku mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan dugaanku sendiri.

Tapi, apa yang kudapat? Tatapan prihatin darinya!

Sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan pasir yang masih menempel, Ino menghela napas panjang seraya menggeleng. "Aku hanya berpura-pura," ujarnya dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru saja menangis. "Aku tidak pernah mengalami kebisuan, meski hanya sementara." Ia kemudian menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

Sementara aku yang semula sudah tertawa-tawa langsung menganga. Apa katanya tadi?

"Semua hanya sandiwara…," ujarnya lagi sambil membuka resleting tas dan mulai membuat pesawat kertasnya kembali.

Pura-pura. Sandiwara. Itu artinya … bukan yang sebenarnya? Tipuan? _Hah_?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangannya erat—membuat kegiatannya terhenti seketika. "Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura tidak bisa bersuara?"

Pandangan mata kami beradu. Keheningan menyergap. Gigi-gigi menggertak, tapi Ino tetap dapat mempertahankan ketenangannya. Berbeda saat ia tadi terjatuh rapuh. Kekuatannya seakan kembali setelah ia mengakui sekeping dusta.

"Aku tidak mau," tukasnya sambil menarik tangan dari cengkeramanku, "aku hanya tidak mau melakukannya. Tidak mau berbicara."

"Kenapa? Kau takut menceritakan kebenarannya pada semua orang? Perihal kematian Deidara?"

Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia seakan hendak membuang jauh semua kesulitan yang menghimpit. Tapi raut sakit dan penyesalan itu masih setia berada di sana.

"Aku … sangat menyayangi Dei-_niichan_." Ino bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya. Tangannya kembali bergerak lincah membentuk objek yang sudah sangat kukenal. Dibawanya benda itu sampai ia mendekati tepi tebing. "Tapi aku bodoh karena membiarkan keraguan menyelinap di saat-saat yang penting. Kenangan tentang Sasuke-_kun _…"

Aku melotot. Dan belum sempat aku menyela, Ino tidak memberikan cukup jeda.

"… entah sebagai cinta pertama, atau sebatas teman sesama _shinobi_ Konoha, aku tidak paham. Kenangan itu sesaat membutakanku—mengantarkanku pada ilusi yang hanya bersifat semu. Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menjadi _nuke-nin_—_shinobi_ pengkhianat." Napas berat itu kembali meluncur lirih bersamaan dengan kata-katanya yang terdengar bagaikan racauan.

Ino memilih menggantungkan ceritanya. Aku menelan ludah.

"… Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanyaku dengan susah payah.

"Saat ini," ujarnya dengan nada yang kutangkap sebagai kesinisan dan kebencian, "aku berharap bahwa dialah yang tewas menggantikan Dei-_nicchan_."

Ino kembali melepaskan pesawat kertasnya. Posisi kami yang di atas tebing memberikan kesempatan bagi pesawat kertas itu untuk melayang lebih lama. Tapi sekali lagi, angin tidak berpihak dan mengacaukan lintasan. Semua kembali ke awal.

"Aku benci langit biru," gumamnya sambil melepaskan helaan napas.

"Hah?"

Sejujurnya, jawaban Ino sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai Sasuke. Untuk sesaat, aku menduga Ino enggan berkata-kata lebih lanjut. Kali ini dugaanku dipatahkan dalam sekejap. Ia pun memberikan jawaban yang sempat tertunda.

"Perihal Sasuke-_kun_…. Yah, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang." Ino menoleh ke arahku. "Mau mendengar cerita lengkapnya, Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa perlu menunggu detik berganti menit.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malamnya, aku tidak bisa benar-benar tertidur. Terpikir olehku mengenai pembicaraanku dengan Ino tadi pagi, menjelang siang. Kata demi katanya masih terngiang jelas bagaikan tersimpan dalam sebuah rekaman.

Ino menceritakan kronologis peristiwa yang terjadi sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Ceritanya begitu meyakinkan. Dan kulihat kilatan emosi bermain saat ia bercerita.

Ia berkata bahwa awalnya mereka bertiga—Ino, Deidara, dan Sasori—diutus untuk mengurus kekacauan dan kerusuhan yang terjadi di desa tetangga. Di desa itulah, mereka berseteru dengan Sasuke yang menjadi dalang kekacauan tersebut. Konfrontasi tidak terelakkan.

Saat pertarungan sengit tak lagi bisa dihindarkan, gadis itu sempat mencegah Deidara yang hendak melancarkan serangan pada Sasuke. Kebimbangan Ino telah memengaruhi Deidara. Deidara yang berubah ragu pun tak pelak menjadi mangsa _jutsu_ petir andalan Sasuke—_chidori_. Perut Deidara tertembus tangan yang dialiri listrik.

Sasori yang sempat melihat keadaan Deidara menjadi lengah dan berhasil dilukai oleh dua kawanan Sasuke sebelum ia dapat kembali memegang keadaan dan mengalahkan keduanya tanpa bantuan. Ino sendiri akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan satu-satunya rekan wanita Sasuke dan berniat berlari ke arah Deidara saat Deidara mendadak berteriak.

Ternyata, Deidara tidak sekarat tanpa perlawanan. Ia pun segera meminta Ino dan Sasori menjauh setelah ia berhasil menahan Sasuke agar pemuda Uchiha itu tidak dapat bergerak ke mana-mana.

Ino berkeras menolak. Demikian pula dengan Sasori pada awalnya. Namun, begitu melihat senyum Deidara, secepat kilat Sasori menarik Ino menjauh. Ino masih berontak pada awalnya, tapi Sasori hanya meyakinkan bahwa Deidara telah memutuskan. Kakak Ino yang juga berambut pirang itu sudah tidak dapat dihentikan.

Di tengah perjalanan, Ino berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasori. Ia kembali berputar arah menuju ke tempat ia meninggalkan Deidara dan Sasuke. Saat itulah, ledakan besar terjadi. Ino tidak sempat mencerna apa-apa—yang ia ingat hanya pelukan Sasori yang berusaha melindunginya dari empasan angin akibat ledakan bom. Tepatnya, ledakan bom bunuh diri yang dilakukan Deidara.

Mereka terlempar cukup jauh. Ino tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu, Sasori masih bisa bergerak—setengah memapahnya menjauh dari tempat itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhir pemuda berambut merah itu pun roboh.

Setelah itu, Ino mendadak bungkam dan tidak lagi melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia seolah tengah menilaiku. Memperkirakan apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya. Begitu melihatku membuka mulut dan kemudian mengatupkannya kembali, Ino malah tertawa. Tawa itu begitu riangnya hingga orang yang tidak tahu akan menduga bahwa ia baru saja mendengar sebuah lelucon.

Itulah yang dikatakannya—lelucon. Dia kembali mengelabuiku. Bahwa semua cerita itu hanya karangan. Bahwa semua cerita itu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Lalu, begitu aku mendesaknya untuk menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya, Ino kembali pada sikap tutup mulutnya. Aku sudah hendak kembali memaksanya, tapi bungkam Ino ternyata tidak bertahan lama.

"_Aku yang telah _membunuh_ Dei-_niichan_. _Aku sendiri_. Dengan tangan_ku_ sendiri. Dengan _kunai_ yang kulayangkan ke arahnya. Lalu…," Ino tampak menelan ludah, "luka di sekujur tubuh Sasori, di kepalanya … aku juga yang melakukan. Aku … Yamanaka Ino. _Di luar_ kemauanku, _tanpa_ kesadaranku. Aku yang telah mencelakakan mereka berdua. Itulah kenyataan yang ingin kauketahui."_

Kata-kata terakhir Ino tersebut diiringi dengusan kesal sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkanku setelah mengambil tas yang semula tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu aku membatu.

Otakku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Yang mana dari dua cerita itu yang benar-benar memaparkan keadaan sebenarnya? Atau paling tidak … mendekati? Ino yang tidak sengaja menyebabkan Deidara sekarat hingga memilih untuk meledakkan dirinya? Atau Ino yang membunuh Deidara dengan tangannya sendiri di luar kemauannya—akibat … katakanlah, ilusi?

Pengakuan Ino yang kedua memang tidak jelas, terlalu samar. Tapi bukan berarti itu bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Ah! Sial! Aku tidak bisa memutuskan cerita mana yang harus kupercayai!" ujarku dongkol. Kuacak rambut kuningku dengan sebelah tangan. Entah akibat sentuhan di kepala atau karena hal lain yang bisa menjelaskan, sekelebat cahaya terasa menerangi otakku. "Apa lebih baik aku melihat keadaan Sasori dulu besok?"

Ya, itulah yang akan kulakukan terlebih dahulu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Esoknya, aku ke rumah sakit tempat Sasori masih terbaring koma. Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku sudah menginjak lantai depan rumah sakit. Aku dan sifat impulsifku. Terkadang inilah yang sering menyebabkanku terjerumus ke dalam masalah. Namun, di sisi lain, kurasa sifat impulsif ini telah banyak membantuku.

Yang jelas, saat aku akan nekat menyambangi bagian resepsionis, suatu suara yang familier yang memanggil namaku membuatku mendongak. Dan di sanalah ia berdiri, dalam seragam putihnya dan rambut pendek berwarna merah muda terang—malaikat penyelamatku! Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggilku riang sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Sakura tersenyum padaku. "Pagi-pagi pun tetap semangat, eh, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah. "Coba lihat, kau tidak datang ke sini untuk berobat, bukan?"

Aku terkekeh. "Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak-_ttebayo_," jawabku sambil menggerakkan tangan dengan cepat, "kau bisa lihat, aku sangat sehat."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumamkan '_Hu-um_' pelan. "Lalu, ada urusan apa sampai kaudatang kemari?"

"Oh, iya! Sakura-_chan_, aku ingin bertanya soal…." Aku melirik sekilas ke kanan dan kiri sebelum mengajak gadis itu ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Uh, semakin ke dalam, bau disinfektan ini semakin menggangguku. Setelah mengusap bagian bawah hidung, aku kembali menghadap Sakura yang sudah menatap bingung ke arahku.

"Apa yang mau kautanyakan?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekap papan berisi catatan medis pasiennya semakin erat. "Cepatlah, aku masih banyak tugas."

Aku mengangguk. "_Suman na—_maaf. Aku Cuma ingin tahu soal kondisi Akasuna Sasori."

Sakura pun terbelalak. Reaksi yang bisa kubilang sangat wajar. Jika sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu memusatkan perhatian pada masalah ini, kenapa mendadak aku ingin mencari tahu tentangnya? Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Ada alasan khusus sampai kau repot-repot datang ke sini untuk menanyakan keadaannya?" Mata Sakura menyipit, menyelidik. Aku sedikit bergidik karena itu. Tapi dengan cepat, kutukas perasaan tidak menyenangkan tersebut.

"Tidak juga. Hanya … aku sempat bertemu dengan Ino dan kulihat dia sangat…," aku terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan sahabat sekaligus rival Sakura tersebut, "hancur?"

Bahu Sakura terangkat sejenak bersamaan dengan helaan napas yang meluncur lirih dari mulutnya. Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Ikuti aku."

Aku pun menurut bagaikan anak anjing yang patuh. Kami berjalan dalam langkah yang tidak terlalu terburu. Sesekali bahkan Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk sekadar menyapa pasien yang memanggilnya. Kami terus berjalan hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan suatu ruang di lantai dua rumah sakit.

Awalnya, Sakura hanya mengintip dari jendela segi empat kecil yang ada di pintu. Ia kemudian menengok ke arahku sebelum mengangguk. Aku mengernyitkan alis bersamaan dengan tangan Sakura yang mulai memutar kenop pintu.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam ruang tempat Sasori terbaring. Sosoknya saat itu ditopang oleh beberapa penemuan medis. Diam dan tenang. Kaku. Bagaikan sebuah boneka yang sedang menunggu waktu. _Ukh_! Entah mengapa pemikiran terakhirku itu terdengar cukup menyeramkan.

"Dia tidak juga bangun. Bahkan tidak ada tanda sedikit pun bahwa ia akan membuka mata," jelas Sakura. Sesaat, ia tampak ragu-ragu. Tapi sorot mataku memintanya untuk melanjutkan dan ia pun mengimbuhkan, "Malah … kondisinya makin parah."

Setelah itu, beberapa menit dihabiskan Sakura untuk menjelaskan kondisi medis Sasori. Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kecuali bagian otak yang mengalami sedikit memar atau apalah. Kondisi organ dalamnya sendiri sudah disembuhkan sebisa mungkin. Tapi detak jantungnya terkadang tetap tidak stabil. Intinya; Sasori memang sekarat. Dan bahkan, Tsunade-_baachan_ sudah memvonis bahwa hidup Sasori tidak akan lama. Bahwa ia masih hidup sampai sekarang adalah suatu keajaiban.

Aku meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah berada di sana nyaris satu jam. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, aku sekali lagi mendongak menghadap gedung rumah sakit. Lebih jauh, aku kembali menantang langit. Hari itu, awan putih digantikan kelabu. Hujan akan datang.

Bagaimana dengan kondisi langit di sekitar pantai? Akan berbagi awan kelabu yang samakah? Apa Ino tetap datang ke sana?

Tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut tiap-tiap pertanyaan yang iseng melintas, aku pun berlari cepat ke arah pantai. Hujan mulai menunjukkan kehadirannya dalam wujud rintik-rintik kecil. Sayangnya, itu tidak akan menjadi alasan bagiku untuk berhenti.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hujan sudah begitu derasnya saat aku sampai di pantai. Seolah tak mengindahkan terjangan air mata langit, aku mencari dan mencari Ino. Di tempat ia biasa berada, tidak kutemukan sosoknya di mana-mana. Untuk mempermudah, aku kemudian menciptakan beberapa _bunshin_—duplikatku—untuk mencari Ino.

Entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak enak. Semoga ini hanya sekadar firasat.

Lalu, begitu semua _bunshin_-ku kembali dan menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak menemukan Ino di mana pun, aku mendesah. Kuhilangkan semua _bunshin_ dan aku langsung berjongkok dengan kedua lengan bertumpu nyaman di masing-masing paha. Dinginnya hujan membuatku bergetar sesaat. Namun, jantungku merasakan getaran yang jauh lebih dahsyat. Seperti peringatan.

"Konyol," lirihku pada diriku sendiri. "Ini bukan pertanda apa-apa."

_Bukan pertanda apa-apa_? Benarkah?

Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya demikian. Jika mau jujur, aku sudah begitu merindukan langit biru. Padahal baru satu hari hujan ini mengambil alih—bahkan baru beberapa jam.

"Tetap saja, itu bukan apa-apa," gumamku meyakinkan.

Meski demikian, rasanya jantungku mencurangi ucapanku. Dia berdetak dalam irama yang menyakitkan. Membuatku merasakan keharusan untuk meraup pakaian di sekitar dadaku. Tidak hilang. Bahkan setelah kukepalkan erat tanganku yang lain sampai kukuku terasa menusuk daging di permukaan tangan, perasaan menusuk itu tetap tidak mau pergi.

Sebagai gantinya, ucapan Ino kemarinlah yang mendadak mendatangi.

"_Aku yang telah _membunuh_ Dei-_niichan_. _Aku sendiri_. Dengan tangan_ku_ sendiri. Dengan _kunai_ yang kulayangkan ke arahnya. Lalu … luka di sekujur tubuh Sasori, di kepalanya … aku juga yang melakukan. Aku … Yamanaka Ino. _Di luar_ kemauanku, _tanpa_ kesadaranku. Aku yang telah mencelakakan mereka berdua. Itulah kenyataan yang ingin kauketahui."_

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum kemudian berdiri. Guyuran hujan sudah membuat sekujur tubuhku kuyup. Namun, entah suatu keberuntungan atau kesia-siaan, bahwa Ino tidak ada di sini.

_Yah_, mungkin hujan yang deras akan sanggup menahan gadis itu dari segala pikiran buruk yang mungkin singgah. Jika memang demikian, aku tidak akan keberatan apabila hujan turun setiap hari. Aku tidak akan keberatan apabila laut terus mengamuk. Dan aku juga tidak akan keberatan apabila langit tak lagi mau biru—bertahan dalam kekuasaan awan kelabu.

Hanya jika Ino tetap di rumahnya, tersenyum dan menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat, ia tidak mengingatku yang akan dengan sengaja datang ke pantai untuk menemuinya pun, aku tidak akan keberatan.

*********つづく*********

* * *

_Yeey~ another fanfict of_ NaruIno! Sebenernya nggak pure _romance_, sih. Karena emang target genre-nya bukan itu. Jadi, mungkin gak bakal ada adegan yang terlalu romantis di sini X""D

Sejujurnya, _mood _nulis_ angst/drama/hurt/comfort_ gini muncul setelah liat-liat MV Vocaloid yang Ren dan Lin. Dan setelah mengulik-ulik ide, jadilah plot seperti ini. Semi-canon dengan Deidara sebagai kakak Ino dan Sasori sebagai salah satu teman sejak kecil Ino juga. _Setting_ lainnya kurang lebih masih nyerempet _canon_-nya sih. Naruto ada _crush_ sama Sakura, Sasuke jadi _nuke-nin_, dan lain-lain. Tadinya _setting_-nya mau dibikin AU, tapi jadi _semi-canon_ biar lebih mudah masukin plot-nya (:P). Tadinya lagi, mau dibikin _one-shot_ aja, tapi kayaknya lebih enak dijadiin _three-shots_ karena beberapa pertimbangan. Jadi … yap. Tunggu aja _next-chapter_-nya yaa~ *_wink wink_*

Judulnya sendiri kurang lebih berarti: 'Sorry to the Blue Sky'. Ya, biasalah, penyakit saya. Kalau ngasih judul, biasanya judulnya nggak gitu _match_ ama isi _fanfict_-nya. Tapi, tapi, moga-moga tetap terhibur dengan ceritanya, ya~ XD

Oke deh, kayaknya sekian cuap-cuap saya, jangan lupa beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang chapter ini via _review_. _Okay, okay_? XD

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	2. Doshaburi no Ame

Aku tidak benar-benar ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai di rumah dan terlelap hingga hari berganti. Kejadian kemarin bagaikan fiksi. Aku yang berlari menerobos hujan deras untuk kembali ke desa akhirnya bisa mencapai kamarku sendiri. Aku seakan tidak benar-benar sadar akan apa yang telah kulakukan sampai akhirnya kubiarkan jiwaku melayang ke dunia mimpi. Mungkin karena di malam sebelumnya aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, tubuhku mulai memberikan reaksi—menuntut balas untuk diberikan relaksasi.

Aku menguap lebar-lebar begitu kurasakan cahaya mentari menyentil tiap permukaan kulitku melalui jendela yang ada di samping ranjang. Lalu, ketika aku tengah mengulet dan merentangkan tanganku ke atas, kudengar ketukan pelan dari arah pintu.

Kuraih jam kecil yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur untuk mengetahui pukul berapa saat ini. Pukul delapan. Tentu saja. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi sampai terasa mengusik lelapku.

Hanya dengan kaus hitam dan celana pendek krem selutut, aku berjalan malas-malasan ke arah pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan siapa yang ada di baliknya, aku pun agak menyesal tidak sempat merapikan diri sedikit. Apa boleh buat, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa _ia_ yang akan datang. Kukira hanya sebatas Iruka-_sensei_ atau Kakashi-_sensei _atau maksimal Sakura-_chan_ yang akan datang mengunjungiku pagi-pagi.

"Ng … ada apa?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami.

Ia tersenyum. "Mau ke pantai?"

Sungguh, mana pernah aku menyangka kalau Yamanaka Ino akan menghampiriku pagi-pagi hanya sekadar untuk mengajakku ke pantai?

* * *

**「ごめんなさい」 ****Aozora e**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**_Genre_: Angst/Drama/****Hurt/Comfort/Mystery**

**_Warning_: _Probably rush and a bit OOC. Semi-Canon-setting. Some relationships between the character is so NOT CANON. _**

**_Death-chara._**

**_Few dialogue—Naruto's POV._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2. **_**Doshaburi no Ame  
**

**.**

_**Pouring Rain  
**_

* * *

Setelah aku meminta waktu untuk beres-beres dan menukar pakaian dengan jaket hitam-oranye serta celana _training_ oranye yang biasa, aku pun kembali menemui Ino yang kubiarkan menunggu di depan. Yang pertama menarik perhatianku (awalnya aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan karena buru-buru masuk untuk beres-beres) adalah bahwa Ino tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian berkabungnya. Ia sudah kembali mengenakan baju ungu dengan kerah tinggi dan memperlihatkan sebagian besar kulitnya. Hal lain yang juga yang berbeda adalah, sebuah tas ransel besar berwarna biru gelap yang sudah tersampir di punggungnya.

Lalu, satu hal lagi yang paling membuatku terheran-heran adalah kesedihan yang seakan lenyap dari wajahnya. Duka yang beberapa hari ini ia tunjukkan bagai lenyap begitu saja tersapu hujan. Aku tidak bisa menerima begitu saja. Perubahan itu rasanya terlalu cepat dan … janggal.

Mungkin itu hanya pikiran negatifku dan otomatis Ino bisa kuberikan label sebagai penipu ulung. Namun, bisa juga ini adalah usahanya untuk tidak terus-terusan terpuruk. _Hm_, yang mana juga tidak menjadi masalah, kurasa. Yang jelas, aku merasa sedikit lega melihatnya bisa tersenyum lepas seperti dahulu. Akan lebih baik jika kecerewetan dan sifat _bossy_-nya juga bisa kembali. Bagaimanapun, itulah gambaran diri Ino yang kuketahui.

"_Hatsyyiiii_!"

Ino menoleh ke arahku yang baru saja selesai menyeka hidung. Aku memberikannya sebuah cengiran seolah ingin menegaskan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ah, bersin itu benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Ino sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tapi ia tidak berhenti berjalan hanya untuk memeriksa kondisiku. Aku juga merasa tidak perlu diperiksa, aku baik-baik saja.

"_Aaa_ … kehujanan sedikit kemarin." Dan berbohong sedikit saat ini. Bagian mananya yang sedikit dari aksi hujan-hujananku kemarin? Tapi itu tidak penting. Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan tumbang hanya karena kehujanan! Itu akan memalukan.

Ino mengangguk seakan puas dengan jawabanku. Pada akhirnya, kami terus meloncati dahan demi dahan, sesekali bahkan menambah kecepatan, agar segera sampai di pantai. Kami langsung mendatangi tempat yang biasa bahkan tanpa seorang pun mengucapkan sepatah kata. Seolah itu adalah kewajiban yang tidak perlu lagi diberitahukan.

Setelah sampai, kami berpandangan sejenak. Ino kemudian menarik tanganku untuk sedikit menjauh dari arah laut. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis saat mendadak Ino melepaskan tasnya, membuka kancing tas tersebut, dan mengeluarkan sebuah alas.

"Kita piknik!" ujarnya riang. "Aku sudah membuatkan bekal, lho?"

"Ha-hah?" Aku menarik ujung-ujung bibir dan alisku makin terangkat. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang baru saja kuciptakan hingga mendadak Ino tertawa.

"Ekspresi macam apa itu, Naruto?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah mukaku.

"Kalau saja aku bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahku sendiri saat ini," ujarku menggerutu. "Jadi, apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Apanya?" Ino yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas alas kain, kini mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang bertumpuk. "Sudah kubilang, 'kan, kita piknik!"

"Nah!" ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. "Itulah yang aneh! Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bagaimana dengan pesawat kertas yang biasa?"

"Cerewet sekali, sih, kau ini?" Ino cemberut. "Duduk saja dulu! Nikmati piknik ini dan jangan bertanya apa-apa sampai aku memberikan kesempatan untukmu bertanya! Paham?"

Oke, aku sedikit menyesal telah berharap sifat _bossy_-nya kembali. Biasanya, jika sudah begini kami akan beradu alasan, saling menyatakan kekeraskepalaan, hingga akhirnya tidak ada satu solusi pun yang ditemukan. Namun, kupikir memang suasana seperti inilah yang kuharapkan.

Kesedihan itu tidak cocok berlama-lama mendekam dalam diri Ino. Ia adalah imaji kegembiraan. Duka tidak pantas terus menyelubunginya.

Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang perdebatan dan memilih untuk duduk di dekatnya. Ino sudah menyiapkan piring untukku dan sepasang sumpit. Ia kemudian membuka kotak bekal yang tampak berat itu dan memperlihatkan isinya. Makanan yang luar biasa untuk sekadar sarapan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ino ternyata bisa memasak.

"_Nee_, bagaimana?" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Terlihat enak, bukan?"

Aku menyeringai. "Hanya terlihat enak, tidak menjamin rasanya enak, 'kan?" balasku. "Harus dibuktikan."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan angkuh. "Silakan," balasnya tanpa terlihat gentar. Seringai kini juga ditunjukkan dalam isyarat menantang.

Aku pun mulai mencapit sebuah dadar gulung berwarna kuning keemasan. Warna yang bagus. Tanpa ragu, aku pun memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulut. Mengunyah sesaat dan kemudian menelannya. Rasa yang luar biasa masih tertinggal di lidahku.

"… _U-umai na_—enak!"

"_Yosh_!" Ino berseru riang. Ia kemudian menunjukku menggunakan sumpit. "Kurasa mulai sekarang kau harus berhenti meremehkan masakan buatan Yamanaka Ino!" Ino pun tertawa riang.

Aku memilih mengabaikan ejekannya dan terus mengurangi isi bekal yang telah Ino buat. Makanan enak tidak boleh disia-siakan. Terutama jika kau tidak perlu membayar untuk menikmatinya.

Sesaat aku lupa bahwa yang telah menciptakan situasi piknik ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang beberapa hari lalu menangis meraung-raung. Dan ketika aku menyadari bahwa Ino sendiri tidak memakan sedikit pun masakannya, aku pun lebih memusatkan perhatian padanya. Ia hanya diam sambil memandang ke arah laut. Angin yang menghantam ke arah kami membuat rambut kuncir kudanya seakan terangkat dan menari-nari—demikian pula poni panjang yang senantiasa menutupi mata kanannya.

"Ino…."

"Apa kau … memberitahu orang lain soal aku yang hanya berpura-pura bisu?" tanya Ino mendadak.

Secepat ia bertanya, secepat itu pula aku menjawab, "Tidak."

"Sama sekali? Apa kau tidak menceritakan kembali ceritaku pada orang lain?" selidiknya lebih lanjut. "Pada Sakura mungkin?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai reaksi spontan. Meski Ino tidak langsung memandangku, mungkin ia bisa melihatnya dari sudut mata. Tapi, untuk menegaskan aku pun berkata, "Aku bahkan belum bisa memutuskan cerita mana yang bisa kupercayai."

Ino menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang teduh dan senyuman yang lembut. "Kenapa? Sebegitu susahkah memercayai kalau akulah yang telah membunuh Deidara dan membuat Sasori sekarat?"

"Ya. Aku sulit percaya. Ceritamu yang pertama jauh lebih masuk akal," jawabku tanpa dipikir.

"Oh. Tapi kau bimbang. Artinya, walau sedikit, kau tetap mempertimbangkan cerita keduaku sebagai suatu kemungkinan."

"Aku tidak akan bohong," ungkapku sungguh-sungguh, "aku memang mempertimbangkannya."

Ino tertawa. Ia kemudian meletakkan piring dan sumpitnya lalu berdiri. Sekejap saja ia berhasil membuat nafsu makanku hilang.

Dengan kaki yang sudah terlepas dari sandal hitamnya, Ino melangkah ringan mendekati laut. Kuperhatikan jejak-jejak kaki itu semakin menjauh hingga berhenti sama sekali. Aku menaikkan arah pandangku dan kudapati Ino yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Setelah itu, tangannya turun dan berdiam nyaman di belakang punggung—dengan jemari yang saling berkaitan.

Terdiam di tempatku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Langit masih biru—tidak setitik pun terlihat awan kelabu. Namun, apa hari ini pun aku akan melihat hujan yang tumpah dari kedua _aquamarine_ miliknya?

Pemikiran bahwa aku akan kembali melihat Ino menangis membuatku kalut. Aku kembali meraup baju di sekitar dadaku. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu kembali menyergap—memelukku dengan erat. Tidak mau melepasku meski berkali-kali sudah aku menepisnya.

_Ada apa ini? _

Belum sempat aku menemukan jawabannya, aku tersentak oleh sebuah teriakan.

"DEI-_NIICHAAANNNN_! _GOMEN_! _GOMENNASAI NEEE_!" Jeda singkat. "_Hontou ni_ … _gomennasai_!"

Kulihat pundak Ino bergerak naik turun. Aku pun langsung bangkit tanpa memikirkan nasib kotak bekal beserta isinya. Mungkin nanti bekal itu tidak akan lagi bisa disantap karena pasir yang menyerang—sungguh, saat itu tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kotak bekal.

Saat aku sudah berada di dekat Ino, bisa kudengar gadis itu menghela napas sebelum gumaman samar meluncur.

"Sasori-_nii mo_ … _gomennasai_." Ino tertunduk. Dan akhirnya benar-benar bungkam.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengulurkan tangan untuk memanggilnya. Kubiarkan Ino kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tapi aku selalu berjaga dan waspada, kalau-kalau ia membutuhkanku untuk menariknya kembali ke permukaan.

Tak lama, kudengar kembali suara lirih Ino. Ah, dia tidak menangis kali ini—suaranya masih terdengar cukup normal.

"Kau sudah selesai makan, Naruto?"

"Yah…," jawabku seadanya.

Ino kemudian berbalik dan menampakkan senyumnya. Tidak lagi senyum lepas, tidak lagi senyum yang tulus. Keterpaksaan yang menjadi manifestasi kesedihan. Sorot matanya yang kembali tampak rapuh itu kini menyihirku untuk mengikuti tiap langkahnya tanpa bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Woaaaaah_~ anginnya menyegarkan sekali~," ujar Ino sambil merentangkan tangannya. Dia berdiri di ujung tebing dengan tasnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisi kaki. "Langit juga begitu biruuuuuu. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau kemarin baru saja hujan deras—nyaris badai."

"_Haah_." Aku mengatur napas sebelum menjatuhkan diriku di atas tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput jarang. "Kupikir kau membenci langit?"

Kepalanya menoleh. Lagi-lagi, kurasakan keriangan itu sedikit memudar. Namun, sebagai ganti kesedihan, aku malah merasa bahwa ia sedang menatapku prihatin—alisnya mengernyit kecil dan bibirnya mengulum senyum. Hei? Apa aku salah bicara? Rasanya, aku pernah mendengarnya menggumamkan kebenciannya pada langit. Entah kapan.

"Aku tidak membenci langit," jawabnya lugas dan tegas, "yang kubenci adalah _langit biru_."

Aku menyangga berat badanku dengan kedua tangan yang berada sedikit di belakang tubuhku. "Hanya berbeda sedikit," tukasku sedikit menggumam. Ino mendelik hingga buru-buru kutambahkan sebelum ia sempat menyela, "Lalu? Kenapa kau membenci langit biru? Bukankah langit biru itu justru dapat membuat kita melakukan banyak hal? Berlatih, bermain, piknik—"

"—Dan melihat," sela Ino cepat. "Aku membenci langit biru karena langit biru selalu dapat merefleksikan segala kenyataan yang tidak ingin kulihat. Segala kenyataan yang ingin kusembunyikan dalam kegelapan." Kepala Ino kembali menengadah langit tapi ia tidak melihat_nya_. Matanya terpejam. "Langit biru selalu memperlihatkan dengan jelas tiap pergerakan awan, memantulkan tanpa henti warna gelombang di lautan."

"Ino—"

"Rasanya tidak butuh waktu lama sampai hatiku diremukredamkan dan semua kepahitan terkuak kemudian." Seulas senyum kulihat di wajahnya. Lalu kepalanya menggeleng perlahan.

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kalau Ino bisa menjadi sosok penuh misteri. Apa yang baru ia katakan, aku sama sekali tidak dapat menangkap apa yang ingin ia sampaikan sebagai inti. Namun, aku terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui.

"Tapi aku menyukai langit biru," jawabku tetap berkeras pada pendapat awalku. "Langit biru membuatku bisa mendapat banyak pengalaman baru. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak hal yang dapat kulakukan di bawah naungan langit biru. Dan saat biru itu berganti kelabu, yang kurasakan hanya satu…."

Ino menaikkan alisnya. Ia tampak menungguku melanjutkan kata-kata.

"Rindu."

Mata biru yang tengah memantulkan diriku itu terbelalak.

"Aku merindukan langit biru," ungkapku sambil tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan helai rambutku dipermainkan angin. Mataku menyipit selama beberapa saat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri. Aku kemudian berjalan ke arah Ino yang masih termangu.

"Lagi pula, bukankah langit biru itu hebat? Ia selalu kokoh di tempatnya. Meski awan kelabu menghalanginya dari pandangan netra, meski hujan kemudian menerpa, langit biru pasti akan kembali. Butuh waktu selama apa pun, tidak peduli. Ia pasti akan kembali. _Pasti_."

"_Hmph_." Ino tampak mati-matian menahan tawa. Tapi kemudian ia meninju pelan dadaku sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di tempat yang sama.

Aku sedikit tersentak, tapi syukurlah aku tidak refleks mundur ke belakang dan menciptakan jarak. Kalau itu kulakukan, ah … tidak! Jangan dibayangkan. Tidak sesuai dengan situasinya.

"Kenapa mendadak kau bisa sedewasa ini, Naruto_ no baka_?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, hah?" semburku sambil menyentuh bahunya dan mendorong tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh. "Memangnya aku sebodoh itu?"

Samar-samar, aku mendengar Ino mengucapkan sesuatu. Tidak banyak yang bisa kutangkap selain kata 'andai' dan 'mu'. Untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku, aku pun menanyakannya.

"Hah? Apa katamu tadi?"

Ino terkekeh. "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin kau benar. Di bawah langit biru, banyak hal yang bisa _kulakukan_." Matanya menutup sekilas saat ia melepaskan diri dari cengkeramanku di bahunya dan berjalan mundur. "_Banyak hal_…."

"Yah…." Mendadak aku merasa bingung mengenai tanggapan yang harus kulontarkan kemudian. Dan seolah tanpa dipikir, aku pun berujar, "Seperti menerbangkan pesawat kertas?"

"Oh … itu." Ino menjawab nyaris spontan. Ia pun bergerak ke arah tas biru gelapnya yang besar dan menarik sebuah tas cokelat kecil. "Sudah tidak kubutuhkan," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Lalu setelah itu, Ino membuka resleting tas cokelatnya dan memutarbalikkan tasnya hingga puluhan kertas dengan tulisan-tulisan hitam di dalamnya beterbangan. Pelan-pelan, satu demi satu, helai-helai kertas yang semula dipermainkan angin itu kembali menyambut laut. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

"EEH?" teriakku akhirnya setelah bisa sedikit lepas dari keterkejutan yang membuatku sempat membatu. "Ke-kenapa-_ttebayo_? Kau tidak—"

"Sudah berakhir," potong Ino dengan ketenangan yang menakutkan. "Permohonan maaf yang berusaha menembus langit biru …"

Aku menelan ludah.

"… sudah berakhir."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Seharusnya, aku tidak sempat memikirkan soal Ino lagi selama beberapa saat. Seharusnya, misi yang dibebankan padaku selama nyaris empat hari ini sudah cukup menguras tenaga dan pikiranku. Sebagai _shinobi_ yang bercita-cita menjadi _Hokage_, aku harus selalu bersungguh-sungguh menjalani misiku—sesepele dan seringan apa pun kelihatannya.

Namun, tidak dapat kupungkiri, di sela-sela waktu istirahat, aku kerap memikirkan segala tanda tanya yang melingkupi Ino. Pertemuan intens kami beberapa hari ini telah membuatnya menempati salah satu ruang dalam benakku. Entah sebagai apa, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin juga ini hanyalah rasa penasaran belaka, entahlah. Yang jelas aku merasa bahwa aku … tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

Percakapan terakhir kami terjadi di tebing dekat laut. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia hendak mengakhiri rutinitas gilanya menerbangkan pesawat kertas yang berisi permintaan maaf pada kakaknya—Yamanaka Deidara. Setelah itu, kami meninggalkan pantai dengan membawa topik lain.

Awalnya, tidak ada yang terlalu aneh. Sampai, kami menginjakkan kaki di gerbang Konoha dan beberapa anak akademi meributkan satu nama: Sasuke. Sebagai dua orang yang terkait dengan Sasuke, kami pun langsung menoleh. Kami bahkan menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Dan nyatanya, kami harus tertawa getir saat mengetahui bahwa yang anak-anak bicarakan itu adalah _Sarutobi Sasuke_—ayah dari _Sandaime Hokage_.

Aku mengomentari bahwa kami berdua terlalu paranoid. Ino menyetujui. Tapi selanjutnya, diam Ino menjadi sangat tidak wajar. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tengah ia pikirkan kembali. Ini semua belum benar-benar berakhir. Tapi tidak ada cerita lebih lanjut, kami berpisah sampai di sana. Ino kembali ke rumahnya.

Malam itu, hujan kembali mendera. Seharusnya udara dingin membuatku bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi nyatanya, aku malah bermimpi. Mimpi itu, sebagaimana kebanyakan mimpi, sangat tidak bisa dijelaskan secara logika. Sangat tidak teratur dan di beberapa bagian begitu samar bagai kabut. Bahkan setelah aku terbangun, bagian yang samar itu tidak bisa lagi kuingat.

Yang kuingat jelas adalah bahwa ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat akan menyegel _Kyuubi_ dalam tubuhku. Keduanya tertusuk pedang dari suatu makhluk yang mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa itu. Di sana, mendadak sosok bayiku berubah menjadi aku yang sekarang dan kudapati … ayah dan ibuku sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa—bersimbah darah merah.

Aku berlutut, meraup darah itu dengan kedua tanganku. Kupandangi lekat-lekat wajah kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak bisa menjerit, segala teriakan terasa tersangkut tenggorokan. Saat aku hendak menyentuh jenazah keduanya, mendadak saja tanganku tertarik ke belakang. Sesuatu yang menarik tanganku itu perlahan mulai membelitku, melilitku.

Benda yang panjang—rambut. Berwarna kuning pucat.

Aku menoleh ke atas dan kudapati sosok Ino yang seakan melayang. Rambut panjangnya terlihat semakin panjang. Wajah pualamnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan matanya … tidak hidup. Tubuhnya berayun-ayun mengerikan, dari kanan ke kiri, kiri kembali ke kanan.

Segala usahaku untuk teriak semakin diredam. Lilitan dari rambutnya yang seolah bergerak, kini sudah mencapai tenggorokanku. Mengikatnya sedemikian rupa sampai aku pun sulit bernapas. Penglihatanku pun sedikit demi sedikit terampas. Saat itulah, puluhan, atau mungkin ratus, pesawat kertas menari-nari di sekelilingku.

Ikatan rambut Ino pada tubuh dan terutama leherku mengendur. Lalu … setetes likuid bening menetes dari atas dan menuruni pipiku. Aku pun—

—terbangun.

Malam masih larut dan setelah mimpi buruk itu, aku tidak bisa lagi tidur. Berkali-kali aku merasa bahwa mimpi itu adalah pertanda. Berkali-kali aku berniat keluar dari kamarku untuk mendatangi Ino. Dan berkali-kali rasio menghentikan—mengingatkan bahwa malam masih menjelang.

Aku pun menunda keinginan untuk menemui Ino sampai keesokan harinya. Sayang, aku harus menunda keinginan itu saat Kakashi-_sensei_ mendatangi apartemenku di pagi buta. Suatu tawaran misi telah diajukan. Kami harus menghadap _Godaime Hokage_ untuk mendengar penjelasan rinci tentang misi.

Nyaris sekali aku menolak, saat Kakashi mengatakan bahwa misi ini adalah misi ganda. Dari informasi yang masuk kemarin, ada yang menyebutkan mengenai keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena itulah, selain menyelesaikan misi ringan kelas B di desa Iwa, kami akan menyelidiki kebenaran informasi mengenai Sasuke yang beredar di sekitar desa tersebut.

Aku tidak bisa menolak. _Tidak mungkin_ menolak. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan persoalan bertahun-tahun silam. Masalahku dan Sasuke—persaingan dan persahabatan kami yang sempat hancur karena dendam. Selain itu, itu juga adalah kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Deidara, Sasori, dan Ino. Semakin kuat alasan bagiku untuk _tidak menolak_.

Setelah membiarkan Kakashi-_sensei_ menunggu sebentar, aku pun bergegas ke ruang _Hokage_. Kami—aku, Kakashi-_sensei_, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, serta Hyuuga Neji—menerima penjelasan singkat dari _Godaime_ mengenai misi yang akan kami jalankan. Di tim yang terdiri dari enam orang ini, kami akan berpencar melalui dua arah yang berbeda sebelum bertemu di Iwa. Tim yang satu akan lebih fokus pada penyelesaian misi di Iwa dan tim yang lain akan lebih berfokus pada pencarian Sasuke.

Untuk detail teknis aku sudah tidak terlalu mendengar. Darahku saat itu rasanya sudah berpacu cepat ke seluruh jaringan tubuh. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Demikianlah kami siap diberangkatkan.

Kami pun meninggalkan gedung _Hokage_ dengan perasaan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Aku tidak tahu, apa kemudian mereka melihat apa yang kulihat (dan aku tidak peduli apa mereka melihatnya atau tidak), yang jelas, pemandangan saat itu tidak mungkin kulupakan. Bahkan, sedikitnya pemandangan itu menghantuiku.

Aku memergoki sosok Ino yang berada beberapa ratus meter dari tempat kami berdiri—dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Saat ia menoleh, aku merasa sangat yakin bahwa ia baru saja menangis. Aku hendak menghampirinya saat ia—lagi-lagi—berlari menjauhiku. Ia kembali mengabaikanku.

Namun, kondisi dan situasi membuatku tidak bisa mengejarnya. Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah meminta kami agar bergegas. Kami pun meninggalkan Konoha. Aku … meninggalkan Ino.

Kala itu, langit kelabu. Dan dengan hati yang tidak sepenuhnya siap, aku harus melaksanakan misi yang sudah diberikan padaku. Aku meyakinkan diri untuk menangguhkan segala hal mengenai Ino dan gelagat misteriusnya. Aku pun tetap menjalankan misi dengan konsentrasi yang kuusahakan untuk tetap terpusat. Tidak ada kesalahan, tidak boleh ada kegagalan.

Namun, begitu rintik menyerang, begitu kelabu menghapus biru, pikiranku kerap ditarik pada sang gadis berbaju ungu. Sosoknya, suaranya, air matanya, senyumnya, teriakannya, semua berloncatan dalam pikiranku. Hilang hanya ketika suara seseorang menyentakku dan kembali menarikku pada misi yang tengah menjadi kewajibanku.

Begitu seterusnya sampai aku sendiri merasakan kelelahan yang tidak seharusnya. Aku merasa semua ini konyol. Bahkan saat aku mendeklarasikan bahwa aku sangat menyukai Sakura, sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak terlalu menggangguku seperti saat ini. Apa … waktu benar-benar bisa mengubah perasaan seseorang?

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti. Yang kutahu hanya, aku harus fokus pada misi jika tidak mau terluka dan mati.

Namun, pada akhirnya misi kelas B itu selesai tanpa terlihat kaitannya dengan Sasuke sedikit pun. Mungkin Sasuke mendengar pergerakan Konoha dan ia langsung melarikan diri. Mungkin juga sejak awal itu hanya isu dan rumor yang disebarkan seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Membawa hanya satu keberhasilan di tangan kami, kami pun kembali ke Konoha. Keletihan membuat sebagian besar dari kami menyambut hangat perintah untuk segera pulang ke Konoha. Tentu, bekerja tanpa henti dengan waktu istirahat yang terbilang minim membuat kami tentunya merindukan air hangat saat mandi dan kasur empuk saat tidur.

Khusus bagiku, aku ingin segera menginjakkan kaki di desa kelahiranku tersebut dengan alasan: aku ingin segera bertemu dengan sang pemilik mata sewarna lautan. Aku ingin segera menyingkirkan segala gundah yang terakhir ia tunjukkan. Walau kemudian pada akhirnya aku pun hanya bisa menyambut kekecewaan.

Yamanaka Ino dinyatakan _menghilang_ dari Konoha_gakure_.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ino belum juga kembali," tutur Sakura padaku di suatu siang. "Sudah empat hari. Nyaris lima."

Aku tidak menjawab pernyataannya yang bernada kecemasan. Sedikitnya kuduga bahwa Sakura mencurigai bahwa aku tahu mengenai alasan Ino menghilang. Tapi dia salah. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa—sama sekali.

Seolah memperkuat dugaanku, Sakura pun menambahkan, "Kau … sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa dia pergi?"

Kepalaku menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Dan kenapa aku harus tahu?"

Mataku menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata kehijauan milik Sakura. Ia tampak menyelidiki kebenaran dari kata-kataku. Silakan saja. Aku jujur dalam hal ini.

Sakura pun akhirnya menyerah sambil menggeleng. "Kasihan Inoichi-_jisan_. Ia sekarang terbaring lemah di rumahnya akibat _shock_. Aku sempat menyarankan agar Inoichi-_jisan_ dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Tapi _Jisan_ dan _Basan_ juga langsung menolak tawaran itu." Sakura memberi jeda. "Katanya, Ino akan kebingungan kalau mereka tidak ada di rumah saat ia pulang nanti."

Kudenger kegetiran dalam nada Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia nyaris menangis. Kalau boleh jujur, aku pun merasakan kecemasan yang sama. Tapi di saat seperti ini, kurasa bukan hal yang bijaksana jika aku menunjukkan kelemahanku.

"Ino pasti akan segera pulang," ujarku ragu-ragu, "jika tidak … Tsunade-_baachan_ pasti akan segera membentuk pasukan khusus untuk mencarinya."

Sakura memandangku lagi sekilas sebelum ia kemudian menautkan jemarinya dan menempelkannya ke depan bibir. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk saat ia meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas paha.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja…," lirih Sakura kemudian.

Aku memilih untuk kembali membiarkan keheningan menyergap. Hanya dedaunan gugur dari pohon tempatku bersandar yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang mewarnai suasana di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha tempat aku dan Sakura terduduk. Langit masih biru, tapi entah kenapa, bukan nyaman yang kurasakan. Sendu.

Tidak lama, kesenduan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan seolah menjawab firasat tidak enak yang tidak juga mau berlalu, seseorang dari arah rumah sakit tergopoh-gopoh menghambur ke arahku dan Sakura yang sedang membuang-buang waktu.

"Haruno-_san_! Haruno-_san_!" teriak perawat tersebut.

Sakura segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ada apa?" katanya sigap—mengesampingkan semua gulana yang semula ia perlihatkan padaku.

"Akasuna-_san_! Kondisinya…!"

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Bukan, bukan kondisi Sasori yang membuat kekalutanku bertambah sedemikian rupa.

Ino.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pemakaman Sasori dihadiri oleh beberapa _shinobi_ yang tidak sedang bertugas. Hadir di sana, Inoichi-_jisan_ dan istrinya yang datang dengan susah payah—mengabaikan sakit yang tengah diderita sang kepala keluarga Yamanaka. Bahkan, Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji yang juga cukup dekat dengan Sasori tidak sulit untuk ditemukan. Masalahnya adalah, sosok yang paling dekat dengan Sasori (di luar keluarga pemuda itu yang memang sudah meninggal belasan tahun silam), sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Ino tidak datang." Kudengar gumaman Chouji yang sedari tadi tampak gelisah—melihat ke kanan kirinya, memeriksa keadaan sekeliling kalau-kalau teman mereka selama di tim sepuluh itu akan tiba-tiba hadir setengah meloncat. "Dia benar-benar menghilang."

"_Tsk_. _Mendokuse_," jawab Shikamaru terdengar cuek. Meski demikian, raut kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajah pemuda itu. "Sudah waktunya pasukan khusus dibentuk untuk mencarinya," bisik Shikamaru pada Chouji.

Aku yang berada tidak jauh di sana pun otomatis dapat mendengarnya. Chouji sendiri mengangguk sebagai respons, sementara aku yang tidak secara langsung terlibat percakapan tersebut hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan erat-erat.

Acara pemakaman berlangsung lancar tanpa ada kendala berarti. Hanya kasak-kusuk tidak menyenangkan yang terkadang terasa menusuk. Dan semua kembali pada Yamanaka Ino. Pada gadis itu. Semua mempertanyakan keberadaannya.

Inoichi-_jisan_ sampai terlihat begitu rapuh—nyaris tersungkur saat ia tengah membicarakan mengenai anak gadis bungsunya yang juga tidak kunjung pulang. Minori-_basan_ sampai terlihat susah payah untuk memapahnya. Merasa bahwa mereka mungkin membutuhkan pertolongan, aku pun menghampiri pasangan Yamanaka tersebut.

"_Jisan_? _Jisan_ tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil menarik sebelah tangan Inoichi-_jisan_ dan melingkarkannya di sekeliling pundakku.

"Naruto," sapa Inoichi-_jisan_ lemah, "terima kasih."

Seingatku, Inoichi-_jisan_ selalu terlihat tegar dan bersemangat—sebagaimana halnya dengan Ino yang biasa. Namun kali ini, ia nampak jauh, jauh lebih tua dari biasanya. Tapi, siapa yang tidak? Kehilangan anak lelaki sulung sebagai penerus dan kini bungsu yang tersisa pun dinyatakan menghilang, sebagai orang tua, siapa yang tidak akan menjadi frustrasi karenanya?

Aku melirik ke arah Minori-_basan_ yang tersenyum lelah ke arahku. Aku pun mengangguk dan berkata, "Akan saya antarkan _Jisan_ sampai di rumah."

Keduanya menyunggingkan senyum terima kasih. Dengan langkah yang tidak bisa dinyatakan bergegas, kami pun berjalan—mengikis sedikit demi sedikit jarak ke kediaman Yamanaka. Seolah menghindari topik mengenai Ino, kami pun malah membahas misi terakhir yang aku jalankan.

Tidak banyak waktu yang terbuang sampai aku berhasil mengantarkan Inoichi-_jisan_ dan Minori-_basan_ ke kediaman Yamanaka. Sebelum sampai, sekilas kami sempat memperbincangkan perihal Sasori yang akhirnya mengembuskan napas. Ternyata Sakura menceritakan detail kepergian Sasori pada Inoichi-_jisan_ dan Minori-_basan_.

"Katanya … di saat akhir, Sasori sempat … menitikkan air mata. Bahkan, sebelum ia benar-benar mengembuskan napas, bibirnya bergerak dan seakan … menggumamkan satu nama," jelas Minori-_basan_ terpatah-patah.

"Ino," imbuh Inoichi-_jisan_.

_DEG!_

"Dan itulah … yang membuat perasaan kami semakin tidak enak."

Tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama, Minori-_basan_ pun akhirnya mencopot topeng ketegarannya. Air matanya mulai mengalir dan ia pun terisak. Di sebelahnya, Inoichi-_jisan_ mengulurkan tangan dan membawa Nyonya Yamanaka tersebut ke dalam pelukan.

"Kami bersedih, sangat bersedih, atas kepergian Sasori. Tapi untuk kali ini … jujur saja, pemikiran-pemikiran buruk tentang Ino tidak bisa lepas dari benak kami," Inoichi-_jisan_ menjelaskan sembari mengusap lengan Minori-_basan_. "Dia … putri kami yang tersisa."

Aku membeku di tempat. Jika boleh mengutarakan apa yang kupikirkan, aku akan menyatakan bahwa apa yang dipikirkan oleh _Jisan_ sama persis dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, aku rasakan. Kepergian Sasori seakan menjadi awal dari berita buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Ino. Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu? Di mana ia berada sekarang?

"Naruto," panggil Inoichi-_jisan_ di tengah-tengah lamunanku. Aku mengangkat kepala. "Maukah … kau menemukan Ino untuk kami?"

Aku terbelalak.

"Maaf jika permohonan kami terkesan memberatkanmu yang mungkin … _tidak ada_ hubungan apa-apa."

Keraguan sedikit kutangkap dari cara Inoichi-_jisan_ berkata-kata. Tapi aku tidak berniat menyela. Entah kenapa, terpikirkan olehku bahwa cepat atau lambat, Inoichi-_jisan_ pasti akan segera menunjukkan alasan dari keraguan-keraguan yang mendadak muncul tersebut.

"Tapi … tidak lama setelah Deidara dinyatakan tewas dan Ino jatuh dalam kondisi depresinya, hanya satu kali kami sempat melihatnya tersenyum…."

Aku mendengarkan baik-baik penuturan Inoichi-_jisan_. Saat itu, Minori-_basan_ sudah mati-matian menghentikan isakan tangisnya—memberikan akses yang lebih jelas bagiku untuk dapat mendengarkan cerita suaminya.

"Saat kami menanyakan ada apa, Ino memang tidak menjawab langsung. Kautahu … suaranya tidak kunjung keluar sejak tragedi itu."

Anggukan kuberikan refleks sebagai jawaban. Mati-matian aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa semua hanyalah sandiwara yang Ino lakukan. Aku tidak boleh kelepasan—itu adalah hak Ino untuk menjelaskan. Lagi pula, cerita Inoichi-_jisan_ belum mencapai akhir yang kuharapkan.

"Lalu dengan jemarinya, ia seakan menuliskan sesuatu di atas meja…."

_U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to._

Demikianlah huruf-huruf bayangan yang Ino torehkan di atas meja.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malamnya, hujan deras kembali melanda. Beginilah suasana musim gugur yang sebenarnya. Curah hujan menggila. Aku tidak berniat untuk lelap segera. Masih kuamati rintik-rintik hujan yang berjatuhan melalui jendela.

"_Aku tidak membenci langit … yang kubenci adalah _langit biru_."_

Kata-kata itu mendadak terngiang. Jika ia tidak membenci langit … akankah ia berhenti sejenak untuk memandang langit kelam, sebagaimana yang sedang kulakukan sekarang? Apa setelah melihatnya, senyuman itu akan terkembang?

"_Naruto…. Maukah … kau menemukan Ino untuk kami?"_

"_Tapi … tidak lama setelah Deidara dinyatakan tewas dan Ino jatuh dalam kondisi depresinya, hanya satu kali kami sempat melihatnya tersenyum…."_

"_U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to."_

Aku menghirup udara dan mengembuskannya kemudian. Bola mataku berputar, menghadap ke arah langit-langit, meninggalkan jendela yang mulai terketuk-ketuk oleh hujan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke tembok sementara tanganku terletak nyaman di atas bantal yang ada di pangkuanku.

"Aku akan membawa Ino kembali," ujarku mengulang kata-kata yang kuberikan pada Inoichi-_jisan_ dan Minori-_basan_, "apa pun taruhannya."

Tapi dari mana aku harus memulai? Aku bahkan tidak punya satu petunjuk pun. Seandainya, dari suatu tempat Ino menerbangkan pesawat kertas yang berisi petunjuk itu…. Seandainya pesawat kertas itu mendarat di tempatku….

Ah, berandai-andai memang mudah. Tapi tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Dan saat aku sedang asyik berandai-andai, suara ketukan di jendelaku makin ribut terdengar. Aku pun teralih. Dan aku pun menemukan seekor burung elang pengantar pesan berdiri di dekat jendelaku—mengetuk-ngetuk, meminta diperhatikan. Bulu-bulunya basah oleh hujan, tapi ia tetap tampak tegap.

Segera aku beranjak ke dekat jendela. Kubuka jendelaku dan kubiarkan burung malang itu masuk. Setelah kuambil gulungan yang terikat di kakinya, aku pun membiarkan burung itu mengambil tempat di salah satu sudut ruang kamarku.

Kudapati tiga lembar surat setelah aku mengeluarkannya dari tabung berdiameter sedang yang berhasil melindungi surat itu dari terpaan hujan. Tidak sabar, aku pun membuka surat yang awalnya berbentuk gulungan tersebut.

Kata-kata pertama membuat hatiku mencelos. Tuhan mengabulkan doaku.

'**Naruto,**

**Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Tidak ada waktu lagi.**

**Aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Deidara, aku, dan Sasori—kami bertiga. Kenyataan, tanpa ada lagi kebohongan.**

**Semua ini … seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, sangat berkaitan erat dengan orang itu.**

**Uchiha Sasuke.'**

Dalam suratnya yang pertama, Ino menceritakan secara lengkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua rahasia ia tumpahkan di surat ini. Tapi, setiap detik yang terbuang bagiku untuk membaca surat Ino, semakin aku merasa diriku dikuasai oleh kegelisahan.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sementara mataku bergerak cepat menyisir kata demi kata. Pengakuan Ino terasa terburu-buru, meski ia mengatakan akan menceritakan semua, nyatanya isi surat ini pun tidak sedetail yang kuharapkan. Dan saat aku sadar, aku sudah sampai di penghujung surat pertama. Tergesa, aku pun meraih gulungan yang kedua.

'… **Aku pun mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan Sasuke dari salah seorang ANBU. Ia tengah membicarakannya dengan **_**Godaime**_**. Mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan bahwa saat itu aku hendak menghadap **_**Godaime**_**, mungkin juga itulah jalan yang ditunjukkan padaku. Dan hari itu, hujan musim gugur turun untuk pertama kalinya. Memang aneh, tapi aku merasa bahwa itu adalah tanda bagiku.**

**Hujan menghapus keraguan, aku pun segera sampai pada keputusan. **

**Aku akan menemui Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Dengan tanganku sendiri, aku akan membalaskan dendam ini. Hahaha, ironis bukan? Aku sendiri kini terdengar seperti Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Yang hidup hanya demi dendam.**

**Dan sama halnya seperti Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, aku tidak mau ada seorang pun yang mengganggu.**

**Untuk itulah, kemudian aku merasuki beberapa orang ANBU menggunakan **_**shintenshin**_** dan menyebarkan informasi palsu bahwa Sasuke terlihat di Iwa. Aku pun sedikit memanipulasi ingatan para ANBU, menanamkan informasi yang salah pada benak mereka. Sejujurnya, aku takut ulahku ini akan dengan mudah diketahui. Tapi kautahu, Naruto? Kekuatan tekadku bahkan bisa melumpuhkan ANBU terlatih sekalipun.**

**Sesuai harapanku, laporan pada **_**Godaime**_** diralat. Sasuke-**_**kun**_** tidak lagi terlihat di Kiri, melainkan di Iwa. Lalu, tim khusus itu pun dibentuk. Kau termasuk di dalamnya.'**

_Tidak. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

'**Sebenarnya, saat kita bertemu di pantai untuk terakhir kali, aku sempat ragu. Kau membuat segalanya terasa mudah untuk melupakan dendam. Namun, nama 'Sasuke' yang kita dengar saat itu kembali mengingatkanku. Juga, wajah Sasori yang terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit.**

**Ternyata, aku memang tidak boleh melupakannya begitu saja.'**

"Kiri … Kiri! Tidak mungkin!" gumamku seraya mengepalkan erat tanganku.

'**Saat kalian sudah dikirim ke Iwa, tak lama aku pun meninggalkan Konoha—menuju Kiri. Seorang diri, semua ini akan kuselesaikan seorang diri. Tapi….'**

Surat ketiga….

'**Hei, Naruto … aku aku juga akan memberitahumu satu hal lagi. Aku menulis surat panjang ini tidak lama setelah aku memastikan tempat keberadaan Sasuke. Aku akan segera menghadapinya. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan memastikan bahwa ketiga helai surat ini sudah terikat kuat di kaki elang pengantar pesan. Aku akan menempelkan segel jarak jauh pada elang itu dan segera setelah segel itu kulepas, surat ini akan segera meluncur ke tempatmu.'**

"Tidak, jangan katakan…."

'**Kautahu bukan, kapan segel itu akan kulepas?'**

"_Kh…_!"

'**Ya. Jika surat ini sampai di tanganmu, alih-alih aku yang menceritakan semuanya langsung padamu, bisa kukatakan dengan yakin bahwa … saat ini aku pun sudah melebur bersama langit biru yang awalnya begitu kubenci. Bersama Dei-**_**niichan**_**. Bahkan mungkin Sasori-**_**nii**_**.**

**Dan aku pun tidak akan bisa menyampaikan langsung padamu bahwa mungkin aku….'**

Napasku tertahan. Jantungku seolah berhenti sesaat. Demikian kerja otakku. Aku pun mematung beberapa saat—membiarkan waktu terus bergulir dengan kejam.

Dan saat aku kembali ditarik oleh realita, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak punya waktu lagi membaca kelanjutannya. Aku segera bergegas mengganti pakaianku dan kemudian berlari menentang hujan.

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Tidak.

_Kiri…._

Tidak sempat? Tidak sempatkah?

Tidak. Tidak. TIDAAAK!

Walau kecil kemungkinannya sekalipun, aku akan menemukannya! Menemukannya dan membawanya pulang.

Aku akan bisa melihatnya berdiri tegak menyambut kedatanganku. Mengatakan bahwa semua dendam itu telah ia lupakan, bahwa semua niat telah ia urungkan, dan bahwa semua yang tertulis dalam surat hanyalah lelucon kekanakan.

Dia akan memperdengarkan suaranya dan mulai bercerita dengan semangat, dengan senyum di wajahnya yang senantiasa meleburkan batas antara rasio dan emosi serta mata yang masih memantulkan birunya lautan….

*********つづく*********

* * *

Holla~ saya datang kembali dengan chapter dua~. Kita akan semakin dekat dengan pengujung cerita. _Yippie_~! Sampai chapter 2 ini pun, kematian Deidara dan sekaratnya Sasori masih menjadi misteri. Bahkan surat dari Ino pun tidak memberi petunjuk lagi. Gimana dengan chapter 3, ya? *_giggle_* *yang tahu sifat saya pasti udah bisa nebak* XDD

Btw, makasiiiihhh banyak untuk semua _review_, _fave_, _alert_ yang udah masuk. Untuk yang _review_ login, sudah saya bales via PM langsung yak. Mungkin pertanyaan kalian ada yang sengaja nggak saya jawab, karena jawabannya udah ada di chapter ini. Tapi mungkin juga nggak kejawab karena lupa~ /eh /dilempar pesawat kertas. Untuk yang _reviewer non-login_:

**SasuIno**: yap! Ini udah _update_. _Demo ne_, jangan panggil '_senpai'_, ya? Suu aja. _Arigatou_~ XDD

Oh, ya, mumpung inget, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Ino melankolis, saya cuma bisa jawab: yaa, karena kakak yang dia sayangi tewas dan tewasnya itu berkaitan dengan dia, yaitu karena *_piiiip_* Lagian, yang saya lihat di cerita Naruto sendiri, Ino emang ada sifat melankolis, kok. Kalau nggak, nggak mungkin dia sempet berlinang air mata dulu sebelum nolong Sakura yang pas di hutan kematian. Iya, nggak? Bener nggak? Bener dong~ /maksa X""D

Nah, tapi, kalau ada yang tanya, kenapa kok Naruto kayaknya pinter banget, itu … saya … _no comment_. Mwahahahaha~ #_hug_ Naruto

Satu lagi, nama ibu Ino, 'Minori', murni karangan saya. Dan nama ini akan saya pakai terus sebagai nama ibu Ino sampai nama asli si Nyonya Yamanaka ini di-_reveal_ :""3

Oke deh, kayaknya sekian cuap-cuap saya, jangan lupa beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang chapter ini via _review_. _Okay, okay_? XD

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	3. Sumikitta Aoi Sora

'_**Ya. Jika surat ini sampai di tanganmu, alih-alih aku yang menceritakan semuanya langsung padamu, bisa kukatakan dengan yakin bahwa … saat ini aku pun sudah melebur bersama langit biru yang awalnya begitu kubenci. Bersama Dei-**_**niichan**_**. Bahkan mungkin Sasori-**_**nii**_**.**_

_**Dan aku pun tidak akan bisa menyampaikan langsung padamu bahwa mungkin aku …**_

.

.

.

… **tidak lagi membenci langit biru.'**

* * *

**「ごめんなさい」 ****Aozora e**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Genre**__**: **_**Angst/Drama/****Hurt/Comfort/Mystery**

_**Warning**__**: **__**Probably rush and a bit OOC. Semi-Canon-setting. Some relationships between the character is so NOT CANON. **_

_**Death-chara.**_

**_Few dialogue—Naruto's POV._**

* * *

_**Chapter 3. **_**Sumikitta Aoi Sora**

**.**

_**Clear Blue Sky**_

* * *

Aku kembali ke sini. Ke pantai yang menjadi favoritku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, tidak berubah. Hanya posisi tempat aku menikmati sayup-sayup suara ombak yang berpindah.

Di ujung tebing yang sudah lama tidak menjadi tempat singgah inilah, aku berdiri menengadah. Cuaca cerah. Langit dan lautan biru terlihat indah.

Berbeda dengan kondisiku yang masih saja kelabu. Dengan pakaian hitam sekelam duka, aku terus menunggu. Meskipun demikian, aku tahu. Menunggu sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke sisiku. Ia _tidak bisa_ _lagi_ berdiri di sampingku—menemaniku.

.

.

.

_Malam masih melarut dan hujan tidak juga berhenti mengguyur permukaan bumi. Aku berlari tanpa kenal lelah—beberapa kali terjatuh tergelincir karena jalanan dan dahan yang licin. Aku tidak berhenti barang sekejap pun karena aku tahu, aku tidak bisa membuang waktu lebih lama._

_Kuakui, adalah kecerobohan bergerak seorang diri, adalah kegegabahan bertindak di tengah malam, dengan angin dan hujan yang tidak bersahabat. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh._

_Satu hal yang terus-menerus kupinta sepanjang perjalanan ini: Ino selamat. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati agar apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak terlambat._

_Beberapa jam perjalanan kutempuh dengan kondisi tubuh yang semakin terasa berat. Beberapa kali aku merasa tersesat dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengandalkan firasat. Begitu aku merasa semakin sekarat, aku bisa merasakan bahwa tujuanku sudah dekat._

_Aku pun memaksakan diri. Sampai di perbatasan Kiri, langit mulai menunjukkan cahaya meski hujan belum berhenti sepenuhnya. Tak terasa, dini hari sudah menjelang. Cahaya matahari akan membantuku lebih cepat menemukan Ino. Ini hal yang sangat menguntungkan._

_Atau demikianlah yang aku pikirkan saat mendadak aku merasa bahwa gravitasi terasa sangat memberatkan. Mataku tidak sanggup lagi membuka lebih lama. Pandanganku terasa berkunang-kunang sebelum akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihat gelap…._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingku. Susah payah, aku berusaha membuka kelopak mata. _

"Kaachan_, dia sudah bangun."_

_Sekilas ilusi, yang kulihat adalah sosok gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda. Gadis itu tersenyum riang ke arahku—memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rata. Terkejut, aku pun langsung bangkit dari posisi tidur._

"_Ino!" teriakku. _

"Hyaaa_?"_

_Gadis berambut kecokelatan yang ternyata masih kecil itu pun terlonjak mendengar teriakanku. Ia loncat ke belakang dan bahkan memilih sembunyi di belakang salah satu tiang kayu penyangga rumah. _

_Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, segera saja aku menyadari, aku tidak sedang berada di kamarku sendiri. Aku berada di rumah seseorang yang tidak kukenal di Kiri. _

_Aku ternyata akhirnya roboh—pingsan. Dan itu … membuatku telah membuang banyak waktu._

"Kuso_!" umpatku sambil menyibakkan selimut dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Aku langsung membuka satu-satunya jendela yang ada di sana dan meletakkan kakiku di kusennya—siap meloncat keluar._

"Kaachaaannn_! Dia mau pergii!" teriak anak itu lagi masih dari tempatnya bersembunyi._

"Ukh_. Maaf, ya, adik kecil. Aku tidak ada waktu. Aku harus segera pergi mencari teman—"_

"_Kau _shinobi_ Konoha, bukan?" Sebuah suara feminin yang memotong ucapanku sekejap mematahkan keinginanku untuk keluar dari jendela. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati raut wajah ketakutan dari seorang wanita yang kuperkirakan sebagai sang pemilik rumah sekaligus ibu dari si gadis cilik._

_Tanpa perlu mendapat pertanyaan ulang, aku mengangguk. Wanita itu seolah merefleksikan gerakanku dan ikut mengangguk. _

"_Ikut denganku. Sepertinya … orang-orang desa baru saja menemukan temanmu—"_

_Aku terbelalak. Wanita itu tampak ragu-ragu. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mengatupkannya kembali. Lalu setelah melihat aku yang masih bergeming, seolah bertanya melalui pandangan mata, ia pun meralat ucapannya._

"_Tepatnya," ia meneguk ludah sejenak, "_mayat_ temanmu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Di hutan yang berjarak sekitar tiga puluh menit dari rumah sang wanita yang sudah berbaik hati merawatku, berdiri sekitar delapan orang. Orang-orang itu tampak mengerubungi sesuatu. Lalu, begitu melihatku, kasak-kusuk di antara mereka berakhir dan nyaris spontan mereka menyingkir. Kini, begitu tidak ada lagi satu hal pun yang menghalangi pandangan, aku bisa melihat tubuh dari orang yang kucari sampai rela meninggalkan Konoha di tengah malam, di tengah hujan._

_Tubuhku menjadi kaku dalam sekejap. Rasanya ingin aku langsung berteriak, tapi semua teriakan mendekam tanpa bisa kukeluarkan dari tenggorokan._

_Semua khayalan bahagiaku pun musnah. Segala keoptimisanku lenyap sudah. Tidak ada tawa riang yang menyambutku. Tidak ada mata biru yang menatapku tanpa ragu._

_Yang ada hanyalah sosok tubuh yang terbaring di dekat sebatang pohon dengan baju putih yang tampak melekat menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Baju putih yang memperlihatkan simbol kipas berwarna merah dan putih itu tampak sedikit koyak serta ternoda oleh darah. Hujan sekalipun rupanya tidak berhasil membersihkan jejak darah kecokelatan yang tampaknya sudah ada di sana selama dua atau tiga hari yang lalu._

_Sejujurnya, aku dapat menduga dengan cukup akurat, siapa pemilik baju putih tersebut. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir lebih jauh dari ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan, pun mengenai alasannya menutupi tubuh Ino dengan bajunya sendiri._

_Apa ia ingin menunjukkan kemenangannya atas nyawa seseorang dan kemudian menyebarkan teror? Atau sungguh ini adalah sedikit kemurahan hati pada raga yang telah ia renggut kehidupannya?_

_Tidak. Aku tidak bisa lagi menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Pikiranku mendadak kosong dan aku hanya bisa bergerak berdasarkan insting. Aku pun melangkah maju satu langkah._

"_I … no…."_

_Hanya itu kata yang meluncur dari mulutku sebelum aku bergerak cepat ke arah sosok gadis yang masih terbaring itu. Aku menyingkirkan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya dengan kibasan tangan—meski itu sebetulnya tidak kubutuhkan. Mereka semakin menyingkir dengan sendirinya saat aku menerjang._

_Aku pun langsung memeluk tubuh dingin yang juga terasa lembap itu. Ia kaku. Ia tidak bergerak. Ia tidak lagi hidup._

_Tapi aku … aku tidak mau mengakui apa yang telah dilontarkan rasioku! Aku menolak untuk percaya bahwa Ino telah tiada!_

"_Ino! Ino!" panggilku berulang kali sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. "Katakan kau hanya bercanda-_ttebayo_! INOOOOO!"_

_Padahal aku telah berhasil menemukannya. Tapi tidak ada tawa riang yang menyambutku. Tidak ada mata biru yang menatapku tanpa ragu. Hanya senyum bisu dan tubuh kaku yang kini berada dalam pelukanku. Beserta janji yang telah patah remuk, tak bisa kutepati sampai kapan pun waktu berlalu._

_Aku mengatur napas. Aku menggigit bibir bawah—menahan keinginan untuk kembali berteriak. Dan kemudian, aku harus meneguk ludah pahit melihat ekspresi wajah maupun posisi tubuhnya yang tidak juga berubah. _

_Meski demikian, semakin kusadari satu hal. Ya, mataku sedari tadi tidak salah. Meski simpul, Ino tersenyum. Meski di bawah bibirnya darah kecokelatan tetap bertengger, tapi lengkung itu menyiratkan ketenangan. Bukan luka, bukan derita._

"_Kenapa … kau bisa tersenyum seperti ini?" ujarku dengan suara lamat-lamat sambil berusaha menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dengan ujung ibu jariku. Ia masih tetap bergeming. _

_Aku pun menggerakkan tanganku untuk sedikit menyibakkan poninya yang belum juga kering akibat—kuduga—terdiam di bawah guyuran hujan semalam. Dengan suara bergetar, aku kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau tersenyum, Ino? Kau … kau bahkan tidak berhasil membalaskan dendammu, 'kan?"_

_Tetap tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Kali ini ia tidak hanya berpura-pura untuk bisu sementara. Suaranya memang tidak akan pernah lagi tertangkap telinga. _

_Berusaha mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, aku pun menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang masih berkerumun di belakangku. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Beberapa di antara mereka hanya menggeleng. Yang lainnya memejamkan mata dan menundukkan kepala dengan khidmat. Nyonya yang tadi mengantarkanku pun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi kalut._

_Mereka juga tidak bisa memberitahukan jawaban yang paling ingin kuketahui. Tidak akan ada yang bisa. Semua kembali ke awal. Semua kembali ditelan kabut tebal._

_Berbagai pemikiran mulai berkecamuk. Sesal membuatku ingin mengamuk. Tapi tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap lagi. Hanya loncatan-loncatan pemikiran yang mulai menari._

Kenapa aku tidak sadar lebih cepat?

Kenapa aku begitu terlambat?

Kenapa aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga agar nyawa seorang gadis tetap selamat?

_Aku menundukkan kepala. Saat itulah, setetes likuid bening jatuh ke wajah Ino. Tetesan itu berhenti di bawah salah satu matanya yang terus terpejam. Tidak, Ino tetap tidak memberikan respons apa pun. Ia tidak lantas menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyeka tetesan air yang baru saja menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. _

_Ia … tidak akan bisa memberikan respons apa pun lagi. Sama sekali._

_Tanpa kusadari, tetes demi tetes air mata itu jatuh semakin deras—terus melaju. Warna darah tidak kunjung pudar dan tetes air mata ini tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa surat yang datang padaku bukanlah sekadar kabar samar._

_Semua nyata. Ino benar-benar sudah meregang nyawa. Surat yang ia kirimkan padaku bukan lelucon yang jenaka. _

_Hujan sudah lama mereda. Namun air mata yang tak lagi tersembunyi ini tetap ada. Tidak hilang selama beberapa masa. Tidak akan mengering untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama._

.

.

.

Sebagaimana yang tertulis dalam surat, ia tidak berhasil membalaskan dendamnya pada Sasuke. Sebaliknya, niat itu justru berbalik membunuhnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menikmati angin musim gugur yang bertiup lembut—angin yang mengarak awan hingga memberikan kesempatan untuk semakin jelas melihat langit biru.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sendikit. Mataku mengecil saat aku membiarkan diriku hanyut dalam suara-suara ombak yang mendebur menghantam karang.

"Dendam. Pada akhirnya, dendam hanya akan menunjukkan kemenangan yang semu. Bukan kebahagiaan yang nyata."

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang. Bahuku bergerak naik turun tatkala aku melakukan hal itu. Lalu, tanpa ada lagi waktu yang disia-siakan, kualihkan perhatian pada surat yang ada di tangan.

'**Ya. Jika surat ini sampai di tanganmu, alih-alih aku yang menceritakan semuanya langsung padamu, bisa kukatakan dengan yakin bahwa … saat ini aku pun sudah melebur bersama langit biru yang awalnya begitu kubenci. Bersama Dei-**_**niichan**_**. Bahkan mungkin Sasori-**_**nii**_**.**

**Dan aku pun tidak akan bisa menyampaikan langsung padamu bahwa mungkin aku …**

… **tidak lagi membenci langit biru.**

**Sebaliknya, aku kini begitu merindukan langit biru.**

**Aku rindu. Rindu. Rindu.**

**Aku rindu langit biru yang selalu terpantul melalui kedua bola matamu, Naruto.**

**Tapi, semua sudah terlambat, bukan? Sangat terlambat.'**

Aku merenung beberapa saat. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa tidak ada kata terlambat karena sejujurnya ia bisa mengubah niat dan meninggalkan kesumat. Namun, pada akhirnya kata-kata itu hanyalah penghiburan belaka bagi diriku yang juga sangat terlambat. Aku telah begitu lambat untuk memahami hatinya hingga aku sama sekali tidak sempat untuk menariknya ke jalur yang tepat.

'**Naruto, saat surat ini sampai ke tanganmu, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada **_**tousan**_** dan **_**kaasan**_**. Aku telah bersikap egois dengan memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa berpamitan pada mereka. Aku tidak sanggup melihat, apalagi mengatakannya pada mereka. Aku takut bahwa aku akan berhenti hanya dengan melihat wajah mereka. Sementara aku, aku tidak mau berhenti.**

**Aku tahu, aku pasti telah membuat **_**tousan**_** dan **_**kaasan**_** menderita, berurai air mata. Aku tahu, aku anak durhaka. Tapi dendam ini terasa semakin menyesakkan semakin lama. Aku ingin segera lepas darinya. Dari bayang-bayang mimpi buruk yang membelenggu setiap malam setelah Dei-**_**niichan**_** tiada.**

**Lalu, pada Sakura, katakan agar dia tidak keras kepala dan segera mengakuimu sebagai orang yang dia suka. Katakan padanya, lupakan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu … tidak pantas menerima cintanya!**

**Pada Shikamaru, katakan agar ia segera menghilangkan kata '**_**mendokuse'**_** sebagai **_**trademark**_**-nya. Ia sudah harus menjadi orang dewasa yang bisa diandalkan, bukan? **

**Dan untuk Chouji, ada baiknya agar dia sedikit berdiet. Kadang kupikir Chouji akan terlihat lebih keren apabila dia sedikit kurus. **

**Untuk ketiganya juga, sampaikan permintaan maafku karena tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya secara langsung pada mereka.**

**Untukmu, Naruto, kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau mau dengan suratku ini. Kaubisa menunjukkannya pada orang tuaku, **_**Hokage,**_** Sakura, atau siapa pun sebagai penjelasan dari tewasnya Dei-**_**niichan**_**. Jika kau tidak mau menunjukkannya dan memilih untuk menyimpannya seorang diri, aku juga tidak akan protes. Apa pun, Naruto, aku sudah tidak akan peduli. **

**Aku sudah tidak bisa peduli.**

**Hanya, jika aku boleh berandai….'**

Bola mataku bergulir ke paragraf akhir. Berulang kali, hanya bagian akhir dari surat itu yang terus kubaca. Sesak kembali memenuhi rongga dada. Namun, perlahan, jari-jariku bergerak. Bersamaan dengan itu, kilasan ingatan balik mulai membuncah keluar. Satu per satu.

Saat aku pertama kali melihatnya di pantai. Sosoknya dalam balutan gaun penunjuk duka.

Saat kedua kalinya aku menemukannya di pantai. Tidak banyak berbeda dan aku merasakan kesalnya diabaikan.

Saat kemudian aku melihatnya menangis meraung-raung dan akhirnya aku menemukan senyumnya yang sempat hilang. Saat ia tertawa santai mengajak piknik hingga raut kesedihan itu kembali ke permukaan.

Semua … saat-saat kebersamaanku dengan Ino.

Begitu tersadar, tiga buah pesawat kertas telah terbentuk di tanganku. Bayangan tentang pesawat kertas yang diterbangkan dan menghilang bersama ombak yang menggulung kini menjadi ingatan yang mendominasi. Aku tahu pasti, ke mana surat-surat ini akan berlabuh. Tapi aku pun sudah tidak bisa lagi peduli.

Perlahan, aku menggerakkan tanganku dan melepas satu pesawat. Pesawat kedua meluncur tidak lama kemudian. Diikuti pesawat ketiga. Tiga benda putih itu pun terbang dalam kecepatan yang cukup terjaga.

Selama beberapa saat, arah pandang mataku hanya mengikuti arah ketiga pesawat kertas tersebut melayang. Angin yang bersahabat berhasil membawa pesawat kertas itu terbang makin menjauh. Jauh dan terus menjauh. Hingga sosoknya tampak samar; beradu dengan awan di perbatasan horizon, bercampur dengan sinar terik yang memaksa netra untuk sedikit menyipit.

Begitu ketiga pesawat itu tidak bisa lagi kulihat—entah ketiganya masih terus melayang atau sudah kembali tenggelam dilahap ombak—aku pun segera mengalihkan perhatian pada langit biru. Isi surat yang menyatakan pudarnya kebencian terhadap langit biru menyeruak bersamaan dengan ilusi yang memperlihatkan senyum seorang gadis.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, rasa-rasanya aku paham kenaapa pada awalnya kau begitu membenci _hal itu_," gumamku sambil memejamkan mata. "Namun, seperti dirimu yang pada akhirnya bisa memaafkan, aku pun tetap tidak bisa membenci langit biru."

Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paruku dengan asupan oksigen yang cukup. Mati-matian aku bertahan agar air mata tidak lagi tumpah. Aku masih berduka—aku masih _sangat_ berduka. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan luka ini akan menganga, tapi menangis bukanlah satu-satunya opsi yang kupunya.

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa aku masih bisa melangkah maju, aku pun berbalik meninggalkan tebing untuk kembali ke Konoha. Meski aku telah memutuskan untuk menjadikan kebenaran mengenai tewasnya Deidara sebagai rahasiaku, tapi tetap masih ada yang harus kulakukan: menyampaikan isi surat terakhir Ino bagi mereka yang menjadi orang-orang terdekatnya. Permintaan maaf sekaligus beberapa pesan.

Namun, tidak selesai sampai di situ. Sebagaimana perkataanku sebelumnya, banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di bawah langit biru. Banyak. _Masih banyak_.

.

.

.

'_**Hanya, jika aku boleh berandai …**_

… _**aku berharap bahwa kaulah yang menjadi cinta pertamaku, **_

_**bukan Uchiha Sasuke….'**_

.

.

.

Karena Yamanaka Ino sudah menyetujuinya, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyangkal. Pengejaran ini akan terus kulakukan—untuk alasan yang kini telah merampas sebagian dari akal. Mungkin akhirnya aku akan menyesal, tapi ini lebih baik daripada terus diam di titik awal.

Dan jika memang sudah tiba saatnya, maka dengan senang hati, akan kusampaikan pada_nya_—pada ia yang sudah terlanjur melebur dengan langit biru—jawaban atas pengandaian yang ia tujukan padaku melalui surat terakhirnya.

.

.

.

"_Setelah semua yang terjadi, rasa-rasanya aku paham kenapa pada awalnya kau begitu membenci _hal itu_."_

_._

"_Namun, seperti dirimu yang pada akhirnya bisa memaafkan, aku pun tetap tidak bisa membenci _langit biru_."_

_._

"_Sederhana, karena langit biru itu kini adalah _**tempat**_ sekaligus _**wujud barumu**_—_

—_yang tidak akan tersentuh waktu dan terus ada di sana untuk mengingatkanku akan senyum terakhirmu."_

.

.

.

*********終わり*********

* * *

_Last chapter for_ '「ごめんなさい」 Aozora e'. Ehehehehe. Maaf yah kalau _ending_-nya pendek. Tadinya kan mau dibikin _one-shot_, terus sempet kepikiran jadi _two-shots_. Tapi akhirnya jadi _three-shots_ dengan _chapter_ 3 ini semacam '_prologue_'. _Demo ne_, sampai akhir saya emang nggak nyeritain soal kasus DeiInoSaso. Jadi, silakan kembangkan imajinasi _minna-san_, ya, soal apa yang sebenernya udah terjadi. Kan udah dikasih dua pilihan, jadi tinggal pilih, yg pertama atau yg kedua yang lebih cocok sebagai adegan 'terbunuhnya Dei dan sekaratnya Sasori yang bikin Ino sampai depresi'. X"D

_Anyway_, moga-moga masih tetap bisa dinikmati dan nggak terlalu mengecewakan, ya?X""D

_Still_, makasiiiihhh banyak untuk semua _review_, _fave_, _alert_ yang udah masuk untuk _chapter_ kemarin. _Still_, untuk yang _review_ login, sudah saya bales via PM langsung yak. :""D

Mmmh, mmmhh, karena lagi nggak tahu mau cuap-cuap apa, langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang chapter ini via _review_. _Okay, okay_? XD

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
